Fireworks
by Sawyer.Brooke
Summary: Starts off on July 4th, 2012. I am tired of the writers repeating story-lines and I hate what the show is doing to my favorite couple, Jasam. This is my take on what happened on the 4th and everything that is to come. Please read & enjoy! More detailed summary inside! Enjoy guys! Would love to hear what you guys would like to see from this story! :
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: Present (beginning July 4th, 2012)

Everything before July 4th, 2012 is the same as the show itself. Todd and Heather still switch the babies and Jason is still the biological father, both of which are still unknown to everyone but Todd and Heather.

Couple: Jasam

Point-of-View: Varies, but will mainly be Sam and Jason. I will specify if I think I need to. Mainly, the POV will alternate between Sam and Jason each chapter. However, there are some POV's from some other characters thrown in. I tried to make it as simply and easy to follow as possible. If it ever gets confusing, please let me know.

Reason for writing: Basically, I just can't take it anymore. I hate that the writers keep repeating story-lines and I hate what the show is doing to my favorite couple.

Summary: After everything that had happened between Jason and Sam, the two wondered if they would ever be able to get back to what they once were. Both were hiding from each other, for different reasons. Jason knew how much he messed up. He knew that his stupidity once again had hurt Sam. He knew that by not believing in her and excepting the situation they were thrust into because of Franco, he had pushed her away. He knew he was partially to blame for the death of her, _their_, son. He knew she needed space from him, but it was killing him. Sam, on the other hand, was devastated. She had now lost a second child. She had held her son, heard him cry. Yet, now he was gone. She told Jason it was his fault. She did believe that he contributed to the death of her baby boy, but she blamed herself more than anyone. Now she had no son, and was about to have no husband either. She missed both desperately. One she had lost forever (_or she thought she had_) and the other she was afraid she would never get back. As they both grieve, two people come in and use their anger and grief for their own benefit. Will Jason and Sam be able to see passed all the charades and learn the truth? Will it bring them back together, or just push them further apart?

Ok, now that that is done with, on to the story :) Enjoy!

* * *

Sam sat on the pier just gazing up into the sky at the bright fireworks that showered over the Port Charles harbor. She could hear John talking next to her. He was mumbling something about how beautiful the sight was. She just nodded. She really couldn't pay attention to him at the moment. She was trying not to be rude, but she was hoping to just sit by herself and watch the fireworks alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone tonight; well there was one person she wanted – no needed – to talk to, but she couldn't. It was too hard to even look at him at the moment, let alone talk to him. She kept glancing towards her right, towards the large building known as Harborview Towers. She could make out the window to his – their – penthouse. She wondered if he was up there on the balcony, right now, watching the same fireworks as she heard someone call her name but she just couldn't bring herself to look away from that window. Wondering, wishing, longing.

"Sam", John spoke lightly, "Sam, you ok?" John was watching Sam, not the fireworks. He noticed that she kept looking towards her right. He knew exactly what was on her mind and for some reason it drove him crazy.

Sam turned to face her companion and looked at him with an apologetic face before she spoke, "sorry John, I just don't feel well tonight."

It really wasn't a direct lie. She did feel fine, medically speaking. Emotionally, however, she felt like she was going to burst at any moment. She could feel the tears sitting behind her eyes just waiting until she was alone so they could flow. She came down to the pier to be alone in fact. Most of the town would be out at the parks or the larger piers; where 4th of July activities were located. She planned on watching the show above alone. Then John had showed up; he always seemed to be running into her. It wasn't that she didn't like John; in fact he had turned out to be a good friend, helping her when he could. But, she really just wanted to sit and cry.

Sam wasn't one to admit that she had a vulnerable side. She had always walked strong and she could definitely hold her own, whether it be a physical or mental fight. She hated when people saw her cry; especially people she didn't trust whole-heartily. She did trust John, but she had only known him a couple months and there was the added factor that he was a cop. She just didn't get that feeling of absolute safety she did when she was with… Sam stopped herself just before she could think his name. Even saying his name in her head would make her cry, she knew it. Instead she just sat and stared at the sky flashing with colors.

"I could take you home if you would like. You do look slightly pale. Maybe that Chinese food you ate was bad", John suggested, "I will never understand how people can eat from little dive Chinese restaurants. The food is horrible." He made a face and just shook his head.

Sam had to suppress a little laugh at his statement. That was another reason she couldn't bring herself to fully trust John; he didn't like Chinese food. Anyone who truly knew Sam knew she was a true connoisseur of Chinese food. It was food of the Gods if you asked her. Before she could stop it memories flooded into her mind.

* * *

- flash back (January 2005) -

_"Ok you have to try this", Sam told Jason with a smile._

_"What is it?" Sam smiled; she knew he would ask that._

_"It's delicious, that's what it is." She turned the chopsticks towards Jason, "come on, just try some."_

_ "Squid", Jason asked, looking absolutely disgusted with the little piece of seafood in front of him. "Come on just try it. Just close your eyes", Sam begged with a little pout. Jason just laughed. "Ok, you don't have to close your eyes, but just try it." Jason knew he couldn't resist anything Sam asked him for, especially with that little pout sitting right on her lips. He knew she didn't have a clue how much power that pout held or even that she was doing it, but that just made it even sexier if you asked him. He opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the squid. The moment he tasted it he made a face._

_ "What", she asked. "It's not going to replace hamburgers anytime soon", Jason answered with a laugh. It actually wasn't horrible, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Sam laughed and continued to eat her food. "Are you kidding me", Sam laughed in between a bite of her squid, "did you just crack a joke? 'Cause if you did I must be hearing things." Jason laughed, "You're hearing things." He reached for the chicken as she continued talking. He loved the sound of her voice._

_ Sam once again brought up the subject of her wanting to help out around the penthouse. He didn't know how many times he was going to have to tell her not to worry about that. He wanted her to know that she was there because he wanted her there; she didn't need to do anything to stay. He laughed when she told him her reasoning for not being able to clean. "I can't do windows because I'm too short", she said honestly. He just smiled and nodded his head. She was pretty small. He loved it though. To him she was perfect._

_ "But, if you give me some scuba gear and a salvage operation, I can definitely get the job done", she continued. "I'll keep that in mind", Jason laughed. He watched her as she continued on with her list. "I'm an expert safe cracker, excellent shot with a hand gun", Jason couldn't help but smile at her list of skills. She had no idea it only made him more attracted to her. "If you ever need my help, I'm a good backup." Jason looked at her with a straight face now. He needed her to know she couldn't be anywhere near his business. "You're kidding right?" "Yea, I am" she smiled innocently. "But seriously, Sam, you'll have to promise me you'll never get involved in my business." Sam just smiled at him, "I was really just kidding. I understand your work is completely off limits. You do what you do, and that's fine; that's part of being with you." Jason just looked at her. He had to make sure she was being honest. Not many people could handle the life he lived. He knew it was dangerous and he would never ask someone to be a part of it unless he was a hundred percent sure it's what they wanted. "You're ok with that?" "Yes. I told you, Jason, I'm not afraid of you or your job. I'm not going to judge you. Nothing you could do will change how I feel about you." Jason just looked at her with wonder. He truly did love this woman sitting next to him._

- end flashback -

* * *

"Sam?" John knew Sam was thinking about something to do with Jason. She had the pained look on her face that she would get anytime someone mentioned Jason. He couldn't understand why she was so in love with him. He knew he had no right to question it. It really shouldn't bother him, but for some reason it did. He couldn't really figure it out. He loved Natalie, he truly did. However, there was just something about Sam. He couldn't help but look at her. He desperately wanted to move that little piece of stubborn hair that kept falling in her face.

Sam looked at him. She was kind of glad he brought her out of the past. She knew if she thought about what had come next she wouldn't be able to stop the tears.

"Sam, you have to stop thinking about him." Sam just laughed and looked at him. Was he serious? How was she just to forget about her husband, the love of her life? "John, please don't." Sam really didn't want to hear John go on about how she deserves more than Jason. She has heard it enough over the years from her mom. She really didn't need, or want, to hear it from someone who had no idea the depths of the love between her and Jason. "John, I really don't want to talk about Jason to you; no offence." John wasn't going to tell her that her statement actually did bother him. "No offence taken Sam. I just don't like seeing you hurt." Sam just closed her eyes and looked back to the fireworks.

John looked behind Sam and saw a shadow of a person behind the side wall. He knew it was Jason and decided to take this moment to show Sam that she could forget Jason and to show Jason that it was over between him and Sam. He grabbed Sam's face and pulled her into a strong kiss.

* * *

I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter! I have the second written but I am going to wait and see if anybody actually wants to read it. Yes, so far nothing majorly different is going on; but trust me, I am definitely not going to go the path the new writers of GH are going. I am a Jasam fan first and foremost. Also, as a warning I should tell you I really do not like Elizabeth. That is actually putting it mildly. I will try not to do any serious Elizabeth bashing, but I make no promises:) Second, the flash back scene that Sam had is basically directly quoted from the actual script. I watched the scene on YouTube and wrote the dialogue. I only did this because I did not want to rewrite history. It is from 2005, and it is the dinner where Jason proposes to Sam, the first time. If you would like the link just message me or ask in a review. Ok that's all for now:) Please review and be honest. Let me know what you would like to see happen as well. I am definitely open for suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I am so excited about the response this story is already getting! I would like to first thank the five people who took the time and posted a review for the first chapter. I love you guys:) As for the other hundred and fifty people, why didn't I hear from you? :) It's ok. It's nice to know that people are even reading my work. This is chapter 2! It is from Jason's point of view. Don't kill me when you read the end of this chapter. Like I said, I am a huge Jasam fan.

To Chili: thanks for being the first person to review for this story:) I am glad you like it. Yes John isn't exactly going to be written as the knight and shinning armor in this story like they are making him be on the show. I actually don't mind him really; loved him on OLTL. But here and Port Charles, I think he needs to leave our Jasam alone:)

To RainbowGummyBears: I am glad you like that scene as much as I do:) It was their first "chinese take out" scene :)

Well enough talking! Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Jason was sitting in the penthouse watching the fireworks from their balcony. He knew she was probably down on the pier watching the same thing he was watching. She loved going down to the pier on the 4th of July. She always said how watching the fireworks just put her at peace for a little while and made her smile. Man did he miss that smile right now. He longed to be sitting down there with her. Her watching the fireworks above, him watching the light and wonder in her eyes. He missed looking into her big brown eyes. You could get lost in them, and he often did. He missed her voice something terrible. Jason knew he wasn't one for much conversation; in fact, many would say that he only talked when he had to. But with Sam it was different.

She could ramble on for hours and he loved watching that spark in her eyes when she talked about something she was passionate about. He actually didn't mind talking at all when the conversation was with her. It just came so naturally when he was around her. He usually found it annoying when someone talked too much. But he could listen to her ramble all day long. It had been like that since the moment he met her. It took him a while to learn to open up to someone, but he just loved listening to her talk.

Jason looked out to towards the pier one more time before going inside. He grabbed his leather jacket and keys from the desk and ran out the door. He was done hiding from her. He knew that he had caused her so much pain. He knew she needed space; but god dammit, there was only so much space between them he could handle. He banged on the button for the elevator until it finally opened. He slammed his fist against the wall with frustration as it slowly moved downward. He ran passed the guards without a second glance. As soon as he stepped outside, he felt the warm air blow across his face. It was definitely turning into a hot summer. All of the weather reporters were saying it was one of the hottest summers this country has had in a while. Port Charles was semi lucky; being so close to the water always brought it a nice breeze. Yet, Jason could still feel the humidity clinging in the air above him. He ran to his bike and raced to the pier. He could have just as easily walked; it wasn't like it was far. But he needed to see her, be with her, touch her, now. He couldn't take any more of this separation between them.

As soon as he reached the pier, he turned the key on his bike and ran to the docks. He slowed down a little bit so he wouldn't run up and scare her. If he was being honest with himself, he was also stalling a little. He wanted to see her so bad, yet he was nervous. Jason rarely gets nervous so the feeling always feels foreign to him during the rare times he is. It seems he only gets nervous when it comes to Sam. But he knew why; she hold his heart right in her palm.

He had never loved someone has much as he has loved Sam. Sure there had been Robin; his first love, at least the one he could remember anyway. But like all the others of his past, Robin just wasn't able to handle his business. She said she could, but when it came down to it she wanted him to be someone he wasn't. Robin's betrayal was probably the worst he had ever felt. Some would argue that Sam sleeping with his enemy Rick would take that honor. It was true, seeing Sam and Rick together broke Jason's heart worse than he thought possible.

However, Robin's betrayal didn't just break his heart, it hurt Michael as well. Michael's life was turned upside down and Jason lost the right to call himself that little boy's father. Anyone who hurt Michael lost Jason's trust. When Sam slept with Rick that hurt like hell. But he knows she didn't mean to or want to. They technically weren't even together at the time; thanks to his stupid logic. God, he can't believe he ever thought pushing her away from him was a good idea.

Sure, he did it to keep Sam safe, but it the long run it only hurt her more. He thought she was shot because of his work. When in reality, she was shot because Manny had some sick fetish with her. He knew Manny would have never met Sam if she wasn't with him; but she always told him that she chose to be with him and she knew that meant she would be a part of his dangerous life. Sam always said she was ok with the risks of his life as long as she got to be with him. He always told people that no one had the right to take another's choices from them; and then he went and did the exact thing he was against to her. He walked slowly down towards the pier thinking what he was going to say to her when he heard the voices.

He recognized Sam's the instant he heard it. He was too far off still to really hear the other voice. But he knew instantly it was a deeper voice, a man's voice. As he got near he heard Sam laugh. But it wasn't the happy laugh he was used to; it was a dry, cold laugh. He wondered what made her upset or angry. He walked slowly and quietly. Has he got closer he saw who was sitting with his wife; McBain. His fist curled tight and his heart raced. He hated the sight of that man. He only brought trouble to his life. He seemed to always be where Sam was; Jason didn't believe in coincidences. He stayed silent behind the wall for a couple more minutes. He knew it was wrong, but he was curious. He could tell Sam was a little tense. He didn't like that she was uncomfortable; but he was hopping that it was because of McBain. He was just about to walk down there when it happened. His blood went cold and his fist tightened to the point where his knuckles were white.

He wanted to hit something the moment he saw McBain grab Sam's face and kiss her. Instead he just turned away. He couldn't take it. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, except maybe Sam, but his heart broke at the site of her kissing another man. He jumped onto his bike with anger. _"How dare she kiss someone else?"_ he asked himself. He was angry, more than angry, he was furious. _"How could she do that to him, to them?"_ He started up bike and revved it. He stormed away from the pier as fast as possible. Unfortunately, with his anger, he left before he could see what happened next.

* * *

So that was chapter two! Hoped you guys enjoyed it:) I meant no disrespect to any Robin fans out there. I liked Robin, but I did always see Robin's betrayal worse then what Sam did. If you don't agree, sorry; but this is my story:) I'll post chapter 3 in the next day or so. It is done but I like to always have the next chapter at least half way done before I post another. So I am working on chapter 4 and as soon as I am comfortable with the way it is going I will post chapter 3. Thanks for reading! Please share and review:)


	3. Chapter 3

_These characters are not mine. They are respectfully owned by ABC and the writers of General Hospital._

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the interest and reviews for this story:) It is really a great motivator when I get an email saying I have a new review. I am glad you guys liked the last chapter. This is the third chapter, and once again is from Sam's point of view. However, there are some moments in here where the story is from John's point of view. It should be fairly easy to tell the difference. I am not sure what I am going to do with John in the future of this story. I mean, obviously I am not putting him with Sam:) I am just not sure how much of an 'enemy' I am going to make him. I would definitely love input from you guys on that! I have decided to bring Elizabeth into my story:) She will be in thee next chapter; which is just about finished by the way:) I figured I would upload the third chapter even though I'm not yet done with the next since I am close to being done. I didn't want you guys so have to wait to long:) Just forewarning, as I mentioned earlier, I am not an Elizabeth fan. So having her in my story means she will not be portrayed as little miss Saint-Elizabeth;)

RainbowGummyBears: I am glad you liked the last chapter! & you don't have to cower in a corner LOL. I was way to young during the whole Robin & Jason time to really have a deep feeling on those two. I have, of course, gone back and watched old clips. I just wrote the Robin situation how I saw Jason would feel about it. I liked Robin when she came back in 2005 but I must admit I didn't like what she turned into with Patrick. She used to be so independent. But oh well, this is a Jasam fic so doesn't really matter:)

Now to all those who reviewed saying they liked that Sam had no connection to John and wanted her to slap him... well I had already written most of chapter three by the time I posted chapter two, so your reviews made me laugh. You will see why as you read;) Ok well that's all. Enjoy chapter three and please review! I really would love input from you guys on what you would like to see happen!

* * *

It took Sam all of two seconds to realize what John was doing. One moment they were talking – more like she was trying to avoid talking to him – and then next he has grabbed her face in his hands and is kissing her, hard. It wasn't a passionate kiss and it definitely didn't feel good. It felt rough and forced. As soon as Sam realized what had happened she put her hands against John's shoulders and pushed back with all her might; she might be small, but she definitely wasn't weak.

John let go of her face when he felt her push against him. He knew she probably would do that; what he didn't realize is how much it would upset him when she did. He didn't think kissing her would feel like that. If he would have known that that's what it would feel like to kiss her he would have done it the moment he met her. He knew it was wrong; she was married and he was in a committed relationship with Natalie. But damn, it had felt good to finally know what she tasted like.

As soon as John let go of her face, Sam pulled away and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. She looked John right in the eyes; there was no regret there. All she saw was lust. Next thing she knows, her instincts kicked in and she smacks him hard against the cheek. Sam watched as his eyes went wide with shock. _"Did he honestly think I was just going to sit back and let him put his hands on me without some consequences?"_ Sam thought. She was about to yell at him when she heard a bike being revved and then the screeching of tires speeding away. It took less than a second for Sam to realize whose bike that was. She had ridden it enough to know it was Jason's. She looked at John with wide eyes. His face was relaxed and the shock from her slap was gone. Now he just looked smug and proud, like he had accomplished what he wanted. It was that smug face that made all the pieces click together.

"You knew he was there, didn't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. Sam already knew the answer and her voice was filled with rage at the realization.

John just looked at her. He wasn't going to lie to her; there really was no point anyway, he knew she knew the truth just by looking at her face.

"How dare you!" Sam screamed with anger. "You put your hands on me and forced me into a kiss, that I didn't not want by the way, all because you knew Jason would see!" Sam was standing by this point. Her fists were clenched tight and she was visibly shaking with anger.

"Sam calm down", John spoke calmly, "I just wanted to show you that you could move on without him. And he needed to see that you two were over." Sam looked at him with shock. _"Did he honestly believe the shit that was coming out of his mouth right now?"_ She wondered with disgust. She looked him in the eyes and knew he had no remorse for what he had done. She wanted to hit him again. But she knew what she needed to do was find Jason.

"You're an ass and I don't want you to ever come near me again." Sam spoke with an eerie calmness to her voice. John noticed the anger deep in her voice and could tell she was nowhere near calm. Sam turned and started walking away when John grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Sam", John pleaded, "you can do so much better than him."

"First off, get your hand off me before I break it", John removed his hand; worried she might actually follow through on her threat. "Second", Sam continued, "you have no idea that type of man Jason is and you definitely don't know what I want or need; so you can keep your self-righteous ass away from me and my husband."

Sam had turned around when John spoke next, "Sam he doesn't love you! He killed your baby remember!" Sam stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly to face John. "I'm the one who was there when you went into labor! I delivered your baby remember! Or do you just not care that your son is dead!" John knew it was wrong to bring that up but he couldn't believe she was honestly still going back to that criminal.

Sam didn't hesitate one second this time; she took her fist and it collided perfectly with John's nose. She stepped up close to him, as he held his face in pain, and spoke with a voice filled with hatred that it actually scared John. "Don't you ever talk about my son again. You don't know a damn thing about how much I loved my baby boy." With that, Sam walked away from the man she once thought of as a friend.

Once away from John, Sam ran to her car and started it as fast as she could. She sat in the parking lot for a moment to tried and think of where Jason might have gone. There were a few places she knew he would go when angry and hurt. She figured she could rule out the penthouse. She really didn't want to waste time searching around town. She just needed to see him and tell him what had happened. She thought of calling him, but knew he probably wouldn't answer. "Spinelli", Sam shouted out loud to herself.

Sam took out her phone and dialed her best friend's, and business partner's, cell phone number. Spinelli answered on the second ring much to Sam's delight.

"Ah great salutations Fair Samantha. It is a great delight to hear from you on this fine night." Spinelli spoke to his friend with honesty. "What can the Jackal do for his good friend on this patriotic evening?" He asked with curiosity.

"Spinelli I need your help." Sam said quickly.

Sam had told him she was going to spend the night by herself like and had asked that he let her be for the night. He wondered what could be troubling her that she needed his help this bright night. "Anything for the Goddess. How can the Jackal be of service?"

"I need you to trace Jason's cell." Sam answered eagerly.

Spinelli paused before he answered. He wasn't quite sure he heard his friend right. "I'm sorry, but did the Fair Samantha just inquire for a trace on Stone Cold's cellular device?" Spinelli asked with confusion.

"Yes. Spinelli I know this doesn't make sense but it is important. You know I would never ask you to violate Jason's privacy unless it was."

"Is Stone Cold in trouble?" Spinelli asked worried about his dear friend and mentor.

"No. Yes. Ok no not exactly." Sam answered quickly. Her answer did not help Spinelli's confusion over her request at all.

Spinelli listened to his dearest friend try and explain the situation. However, Sam was being vague and she was talking pretty fast for him to follow. "I don't know about this Fair Samantha. Stone Cold would not appreciate if the Jackal were to invade his privacy like this."

"Spinelli I know you care for Jason, and I know you care for me", Spinelli cut in before she could really finish her sentence, "Of course I care for the Goddess and Stone Cold. My two dearest friends, much like my family. I would do anything for the two I hold close to my heart." Spinelli confessed with heartfelt honesty. Sam smiled at his words. Spinelli had always been there for her and Jason, and he was definitely part of their family.

"We love you too Spinelli. You know I trust you; so I am asking you to trust me now." When Sam didn't hear an answer she continued, "Please Spinelli, it really is important." Sam heard typing and smiled. She knew her loyal friend wouldn't fail her.

"The Jackal is sending Stone Cold's coordinated to the Goddess' gps. It looks like he is moving east on Harbor Rd." Spinelli told Sam. Sam thought to herself for a minute where Jason could be heading going east on Harbor Rd. Jakes was west of the pier and not much else was out past Harbor Rd. "The bridge!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thanks Spinelli! I call you later ok." She hung up before Spinelli could reply. Sam sped off toward the bridge where she knew Jason would be. She didn't know why she didn't think to check there first. The bridge held special meaning to Jason. It was where he used to go with Robin when they were younger so they could just talk and it was where he liked to go to think. Sam cursed to herself as she raced down the dark roads with the fireworks lighting the pavement ever couple seconds. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She should have known that John wasn't really her friend. She was usually really good at reading people. But ever since she had lost her son she just wasn't the same. If she thought about, it was actually before she lost her baby boy. She stopped trusting herself and her instincts the moment she left Jason and went to that stupid piece of shit that calls itself a motel. Sam continued to curse and berate herself as she neared the bridge.

As she drove, all Sam could think about was Jason – or more her and Jason. She just wanted to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to hear his voice whisper in her ear that everything was going to be ok. Silent tears slid down her cheeks before she could stop them. She was so lost. So much had happened in the past four months and she just didn't know how she was going to ever be ok again. One thing she did know was that she wasn't going to be ok until she was sitting at home on the couch with her husband.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I loved bringing in Spinelli. I really hate how the writers put so much distance between him and Sam these past couple months. I always loved their connection and was pissed they never really had him be there for her. This was a fun chapter to write for me. Because of Spinelli and because I love when Sam showcases her bad ass personality:) I have always seen her as someone who takes shit from no one:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Ok so you guys better thank me; I am posting this and chapter five isn't even close to being done yet! I normally wouldn't do that. However, I really love this chapter:) This chapter is where I bring in Elizabeth, sorry for any Elizabeth fans out there... oh who am I kidding? I am definitely not sorry. LOL I really hate her:) Anyway, back to the story; thank you guys for all the reviews!

BabyD-MontanaGirl & Journeylover062: Glad you guys liked bad ass Sam:)

Forever Babe: Thank you for taking the time and reviewing each chapter! Even your simple "good job" puts a big smile on my face!

carolm363: I am definitely with you; I wish RC would listen to us viewers more. Until he does, I will keep writing:)

RainbowGummyBears: Thank you for all your reviews! I love them and they usually make me laugh:)

Ok well onto chapter 4 of _Fireworks_! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile; Jason stood at the bridge that once brought him clarity. Now, all he felt was anger – and pain. The anger was rooted with McBain. He wanted to rip the cop to shreds for ever putting his hands on his wife. The pain however, was a cause from Sam. Only Sam had ever been able to hurt him. Sure he had been hurt before by others, but he only ever had that gut-wrenching feeling that he had now when it concerned Sam. She was everything to him. She was the one who could make him smile and laugh. Most would say that he was a humorless person with no emotions; but with Sam, it just came naturally. He stood by the rail of the bridge looking out over the water below. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the car pull up.

"Jason?" Jason was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. For a second he hoped it was Sam; but he knew her voice anywhere, and that wasn't it. He didn't turn around right away. He knew that voice and honestly he just didn't want to talk to her tonight.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called again. Elizabeth had come up to the bridge to get a toy the Cameron had left here when she brought him up and that's when she saw her old lover standing alone by the railing. "Jason, what are you doing up here tonight?"

Jason turned to look at the woman he once thought he loved. He honestly wasn't sure why he ever thought he was in love with her. Of course, he would never regret that night they had together almost six years ago – it had brought them their son. Jake – a pain pierced Jason's heart when he thought about his little boy that he never got to know; and now never will. He loved Elizabeth, sure; but it was more of the love you hold for the person who is the mother of your child. Definitely not the love you hold for someone you are in love with; no, that feeling was reserved for only one person in Jason's life – Sam.

"Hi Elizabeth." Jason spoke softly. "Why are you up here tonight Jason? I figured you'd be with Sam watching the fireworks." Jason didn't like the bite in Elizabeth's voice when she said Sam's name. He knew the two would never be best friends – he honestly wasn't sure he wanted them to be – but he didn't like judgment in Elizabeth's voice when she spoke of Sam.

"Sam asked for space; so that is exactly what I am giving her." Jason spoke calmly. He chose to leave the part out that Sam actually wasn't alone right now. He was still angry and hurt over that fact and really he didn't see how it was anyone else's business.

Elizabeth just looked at Jason. She could see he was holding something back; she just couldn't figure out what. That was the thing about her ex; he was always hiding his emotions. It drove the hell out of Elizabeth how he was always so reserved. He never seemed to be able to fully open up; not even when they were together those couple years back. Elizabeth just sighed, knowing Jason wasn't going to give up any more information.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth? Why aren't you with Cam and Aiden tonight?" Jason asked with honest curiosity. He definitely wasn't judging; but it always seemed that lately when he saw Elizabeth her sons were nowhere in sight. "Oh um yeah, I dropped Cameron and Aiden off at Gramms. Cameron can't find one of his toy trucks and he had it when we were up here early today so I told him I would come look for it." Jason just nodded. Elizabeth felt the need to keep talking since obviously Jason wasn't going to – _"what was his problem with talking anyway?"_ she wondered.

"Yeah I brought them up here because Cam was missing Jake today. It's always hardest on the holiday's you know." Elizabeth figured he might open up a little more if she mentioned Jake. Jason just looked at her with sad eyes, however.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He paused before he continued, "So I guess you probably need to get back to them." Jason wasn't trying to be rude; he just really wanted to be alone. He wasn't one for company on a normal night and tonight he really didn't want to do small talk. Elizabeth could see he was trying to get rid of her; she didn't know why but that unsettled her a little bit.

"Oh, they are fine. They are with my Gramms. I can stay and keep you company for a little bit. I don't mind at all." _"I do."_ Jason thought. "It's fine Elizabeth; I was actually just about to leave." Jason really didn't want to go back to the empty penthouse; but he also really didn't want to stand here talking to her. He figured he would just go take a ride. That usually helped clear his mind.

Instead of taking his hint, Elizabeth just walked up next to Jason and put her hand on his arm. _"Damn. He definitely still has amazing muscles."_ She noted to herself. She didn't know she still had this attraction to Jason. _"But we did share a child together. We will always have a connection – a connection that obviously him and Sam will never have."_ Elizabeth wasn't sure where that thought came from. She knew it was wrong to think like that; _"but then again, it is the truth."_

Jason looked down at Elizabeth's hand rubbing up and down his right arm; it felt wrong. "Jason. Look at me." Elizabeth pleaded. Jason looked up at her eyes. He saw what she was thinking. She started to lean in and Jason knew what she was about to do. "Elizabeth, no." He gently pushed her back from him and took a step back herself. "Sam. I am married to Sam and I love her." He told her with sincerity.

Elizabeth huffed. "Sam? Really Jason?" She asked with honesty. "It's obvious you and Sam are over. I am sorry Jason. I know you obviously care about her but it's clear she doesn't want to be with you anymore." Jason just looked at her with shock in his eyes. He couldn't believe she was this offended by his rejection. _"She didn't honestly think I would kiss her, did she?"_ Jason thought. "Elizabeth, I didn't mean to offend you; but I love Sam. She is my wife, that hasn't changed."

"Jason she may still be your wife, but I doubt for long." Elizabeth spoke exasperated. "Obviously Sam will never stop blaming you for her son's death; even though it was much more her fault then yours." Elizabeth knew she overstepped the moment she saw Jason's face react to her words. She meant what she said, but knew she shouldn't have said it aloud. It was evident that Jason didn't agree with her.

"Our son's death was nowhere near Sam's fault!" Jason spoke clearly and harshly. He couldn't believe anyone would try and blame Sam for what had happened to their baby boy. "Come on Jason! She took her newborn son out into the middle of a storm at night. No decent mother would do that." Elizabeth spoke honestly with annoyance dripping off every word. She couldn't believe Jason was still defending Sam's actions and taking blame for the death of Sam's son. She stopped for a second when she realized the words Jason spoke. "Why did you say 'our son'?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity. "He wasn't your son. He was Franco's."

That sent Jason over the edge. He spoke with malice in his voice when he answered her question, "That baby boy was my son Elizabeth. I don't care what any damn test says. I was stupid when I thought I wouldn't be able to love him because of what Franco had done to Sam. That baby boy was a part of Sam; therefore he was perfect in every sense of the word. When I held him and looked at him, I knew I would have loved him with my whole heart. My only regret is how long it took me to come to the realization. I was stupid to ever think I couldn't love any child of Sam's; no matter how it was conceived." Jason spoke with blunt honesty.

Elizabeth was shocked; and it was apparent across her face. The last time she had talked to Jason, he had mentioned how Sam wanted him to promise her that he could love her child and he had said he wasn't sure he could. She wondered what had changed his mind. She definitely would not have brought up the subject if she knew how he felt now.

Jason wanted to leave but Elizabeth just kept talking. "Jason, I am sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way; I wouldn't have said anything if I knew your mind had changed. However, that baby's death was not your fault and I wish you would stop blaming yourself." "Sam shouldn't be blaming you either." Elizabeth whispered to herself.

Jason heard her last comment and clenched his fist. He was really getting tired of her blaming Sam. It was uncalled for and completely unjust. "Elizabeth, I appreciate you trying to be here for me but I think it would be best if you go now." Jason told her honestly.

Elizabeth looked at him with a mixture of hurt and shock in her eyes. "Jason…" She wasn't sure what to say. Elizabeth wasn't used to being dismissed; especially by Jason. "Jason, I didn't mean to speak badly of Sam." She looked at Jason's face and saw he wasn't backing down.

"Fine, I'll leave." Just before Elizabeth turned to leave, her emotions got the better of her, "But, maybe you should start thinking of this as a blessing. I mean, raising the child of the psycho that tortured you; that would not have been good for you Jason." Elizabeth was turning to leave when she and Jason heard someone yell.

"You self-righteous bitch!"

* * *

:D Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

P.S. I loved writing that last line! Is it Sam? If so, how much did she hear? Guess you will have to wait to find out. I will try and write chapter 5 and 6 as quick as possible to I can update again soon. Might be a couple days, sorry. But please, as always, **review**! _I tend to update faster when I have more reviews;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_All rights go to the original writers and owners of General Hospital. I do not own these characters._

Hey guys! Sorry it took me longer to upload this chapter:/ I have been sick, like hospital sick. I managed to convince my mom to bring me my lap top today though! I gave her my puppy dog eyes and played the "I'm dying of boredom" card;) She did ask why I so desperately need my computer though. When I told her I was going to soon have angry Jasam fans yelling at me, she looked at me as if I was crazy. LOL But it worked! I think she was afraid I was actually going insane from the boredom of being in a hospital bed for four days. LOL. Anyway, I started this chapter the moment she gave me my computer. I really love this chapter! If you love a little, or a lot, of Elizabeth bashing and kick ass Sam, then I think you will love it too;) It is longer then the others; mainly because I couldn't stop writing! There just wasn't a good stopping point.

Thanks as always for all the reviews guys! I loved how you guys through in suggestions! I liked the idea of having it be Carly who interrupted Jason & Liz on the bridge. However, I really could not find a justifiable reason for her being up there. Sorry:/ But because of all the love for _"The Valkary"_ I am definitely going to bring her in to my story. I have always longed for a Carly/Sam friendship type thing. They are both strong, stubborn women.

I must say thank you to **starburst**; hearing that my portrayal of the character is so alike to how they are on the actual show just made me giddy:) That is an amazing compliment!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sam had been driving at record speed toward the bridge. She kept wiping the tears from her eyes so she could actually see the road. She took a back road hoping it would help her get to Jason faster. Because of this, all she had to light her way were the fireworks that exploded above the city every couple of moments. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little when she thought about this time last year.

***************** flash back**********************

_Sam and Jason stood together in the living room of their penthouse both completely mystified by what had just happened. Sam knew Spinelli woke up a little messed up and confused after the surgery from when he was shot; but she had no idea he was this bad. "This is crazier than that psych movie I watched last year, __Three Faces of Eve__", thought Sam to herself. _

_Sam looked up to Jason after taking a sip of her hot coffee. "Jason we have to help Spinelli. I mean, who else would wake up from surgery and be a completely different, but equally strange, person?" Jason just shrugged. "If he doesn't find Sonny's money, he's going to need a lot more help than you can give." he answered. "Ok, well then how do we fix this? We can't force him to remember how to use the computer; I could try though. I could try and break in to his computer and…"_

_Jason cut her off before she could finish, "no, it's going to be too tough. He's probably put up firewalls and who knows what else..." Jason just rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Sam looked at him with disheartened eyes. "Alright, logically, the best thing to do would to have him see a shrink; but maybe Maxie is right because Spinelli normally is so off the wall he would probably be committed. So I don't know what this would mean." Sam rambled. _

_She looked up to see Jason not really paying attention. His thoughts seemed to be focusing on something else. "Do you think Maxie makes good points?" Jason asked unexpectedly. "I mean do you think she is perceptive when it comes to you?" Jason asked hesitantly when he saw the confusion on his girlfriend's face.. "I… I don't know what that means." Sam answered honestly. _

_Jason moved from his spot by the fireplace over to sit on the table in front of Sam. "I hope you know that I love you." He spoke openly. Sam laughed, "I sort of got that impression." Jason just smiled. "Good. But according to Maxie there is something that you want but are too afraid to ask…" Jason rambled on and Sam just looked at him with confusion. Sam thought she had caught on by the end of his rambling; "are you talking about having a baby?" She asked. "Totally separate issue." Jason answered quickly. It hit Sam then, "you're talking about marriage…"_

_**********************end flash back************************_

Sam smiled to herself. That was one of the only times she can ever remember Jason rambling. He seemed so unsure how to approach the situation. It was only a couple days later that he actually did propose… again. Sam looked down to her left hand. Right there on her fourth finger sat Lila's, Jason's grandmother, wedding ring. Sam smiled. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't reach up to wipe it away; she just let it fall. The night Jason proposed was perfect; it was almost as perfect as their actual wedding. Sam stopped herself before her memories overtook her now fractured mind. She knew that once she thought about that night she would be lost. She made herself focus on the road ahead of her and the tense conversation she knew she would soon be having.

As Sam neared the bridge, she saw Jason's bike sitting off to the side. She also saw another car not too far from it. If people wanted to stand on the bridge, they would complete idiots to park their cars on the bridge itself. It was a narrow and poorly lit bridge; it would be dangerous, not to mention foolish, to park a car up there. Sam pulled behind Jason's bike got out of the car. When Sam passed the other car on her way to the bridge she stopped cold. She knew that car. "Elizabeth" Sam said quietly. _"Of course Elizabeth would be here. I mean, Jason is alone and hurting so of course Elizabeth must just randomly show up! Damn! Doesn't that bitch ever spend time with her kids!" _Sam mused to herself. She was pissed. Elizabeth always ended to show up right when she and Jason were on rocky grounds. _"The bitch walked up fifteen flights of stairs in a black out for god's sake!"_ "Just needed someone to talk to my ass" Sam growled to herself as she began walking towards the bridge again.

Sam stopped just a second after passing Elizabeth's car. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she had heard her name come from Elizabeth's mouth and she could see she was advancing towards Jason. It was like a car wreck; you know you shouldn't look and just keep driving, but you just can't help yourself. She listened as Elizabeth gave Jason some poor ass excuse of her kids being at her grandmother's house when he asked if she should be getting back to them. Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at Elizabeth's answer. _"Seriously? How many times are you going to usher your own kids off to someone else?" _Sam thought. She could tell Jason was tense. _"Weird. He is normally so calm around her."_

Sam was about to stand up and walk towards them when Jason said he was going to leave; but stopped herself when Elizabeth walked up to him and placed her little scrawny hand on his arm. Sam's fists clenched. This was the Elizabeth Carly had always talked about. Sam had never truly liked Elizabeth; their history kind of didn't allow her to. However, she never really saw how manipulative she could be until she started dating Lucky a couple years ago when Elizabeth and Jason got together. They had put that in the past a while ago; but once again when her and Jason's relationship started to get rocky Elizabeth just magically managed to be there for Jason. It was this time where Sam found herself truly agreeing with Carly; Elizabeth was always preying on men to get attention. Sam forced herself to focus on the view in front of her.

Sam started to regret not having a gun with her tonight. She wanted to shoot Elizabeth when she saw her leaning in to kiss Jason. Somehow, though she isn't really certain how, she managed to keep her anger in check and stay back as the scene unfolded in front of her. She guessed it was because her curiosity of Jason's reaction was greater than that of her anger. She held her breath as she waited to see what Jason would do. What seemed like an hour to Sam, was really only a second in reality. She breathed a sigh of relief as Jason pushed Elizabeth back and told her no. A wave of guilt washed through her. _"Why the hell couldn't I have stopped John before he kissed me!" _Sam yelled silently and angrily at herself.

"… and I love her." She heard Jason say. Her heart melted when she heard those words. However, the feeling only lasted for a second. Because after Jason confessed his love for Sam to Elizabeth, Elizabeth immediately went on the defense. Sam couldn't believe how defensive Elizabeth was. She seemed genuinely hurt and shocked to be rejected by Jason. _"It's like she thinks that she is entitled to every guy in this damn town." _Sam thought angrily.

Sam's anger only increased with every word Elizabeth spoke. Her blood ran cold when Elizabeth mentioned her son. It took every ounce, and more, of control Sam had to keep her from walking right up to them and smacking Elizabeth hard across the face. It was only because of Jason's response that she didn't. His words to Elizabeth shocked Sam but also made her heart break. She had thought that he only confessed to loving her little boy when she was in the hospital because he had felt guilty.

But here he was, telling Elizabeth how much he loved Sam's little boy and how much he wanted him. He had no idea she could hear his every word, yet he still said them. A small tear fell down her face. Every word that Jason said about her baby boy made her weep inside. She realized in that moment how much guilt Jason carried with him because of that night. She also recognized that his confession to her in the hospital wasn't out of that guilt; it was out of love and heartache. Jason had loved her son and was grieving for him as well.

Sam had missed the last part of their conversation because she was still trying to process all that Jason had said. However, the words Elizabeth said before turning away brought her out of her trance, very quickly.

"You self-righteous bitch!" Sam yelled furiously. She marched up to a shocked Elizabeth and Jason with anger sprawled across her face. "Sam!" Jason and Elizabeth both said with surprise. However, Elizabeth's face held a little bit more than just surprise on it. She looked down right scared. She wasn't she how much Sam had heard of their conversation but knew she had heard that last part, and she was definitely pissed. Elizabeth would never say it out loud, but she definitely held a little fear when it came to Sam. She knew she was larger than Sam; so logically, she should be able to take her if it came to a fight. However, Elizabeth hated physical violence; she saw it as unnecessary

"How dare you say that my son's death was a blessing!" Sam growled at Elizabeth. She was pissed, outraged. Elizabeth took a step back. She was a little more than slightly intimated by the close proximity between her and a fuming Sam. Jason still stood with shock. He had no idea where Sam had come from or how much of his and Elizabeth's conversation she had heard. He figured she couldn't have heard too much because she would have come out sooner and yelled at Elizabeth for her words. Sam wasn't known for her control when it came to Elizabeth.

Jason stood and looked at his wife and ex-lover. He could see the rage in Sam. It was radiating off of her; he had heard it in her voice and could see it as she stood shaking in front of him. He knew Sam had every right to be angry; but he was honestly a little bit worried for Elizabeth's safety. He knew Sam could be violent when she was hurt or angry; and right now she was both. He was more worried for the consequences that would fall onto Sam should she hurt Elizabeth than he was for Elizabeth's health, he realized.

"Sam", Elizabeth spoke quietly, "I don't know how much you heard. But this was a private conversation between Jason and I and I definitely did not mean to offend you. Elizabeth's admission didn't lesson Sam's anger any; if anything it only added fuel to the fire. "Oh", Sam spoke with a mocking, calm voice, "you didn't mean to offend me. Please tell me then Elizabeth.; what exactly did you mean when you said that it was a blessing that my son had died?" Sam asked with malice dripping from every word. Elizabeth looked to Jason for help. She immediately regretted it when Sam instantly saw her intent. "Don't look at Jason for help!" Sam yelled. "You are the one who went on and on saying how it was my fault that my son had died and that maybe it was for the best because of how he was conceived!" Sam seethed. "You of all people Elizabeth should not be talking about that!"

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked. "You know how my son was conceived Elizabeth! You know the torture I was put through; you know better than anyone!" Sam screamed into the other woman's face. Elizabeth was silent. She knew Sam was right and had nothing to say back to the enraged woman. "And why we are the topic, how dare you try and flirt with my husband!" Elizabeth looked up at Sam with a mixture of surprise and terror in her eyes. She had really hopped Sam hadn't seen that.

She tried to backtrack, "look Sam, I'm not sure what you think you saw. I was only trying to comfort a friend who was in need." Elizabeth spoke calmly putting stress on the word _think_. Sam didn't buy it for a second; she could hear the tremor in Elizabeth's voice.

"Oh please! Come on Elizabeth, you and I both know that's not true. You tried to kiss Jason; and you would have succeeded if he hadn't pushed you away." Sam laughed into the woman's face. Jason breathed a little sigh of relief on the inside. He was glad Sam had seen that he had not welcomed her advances towards him. Sam just stared at Elizabeth. She couldn't believe the lies she was trying to pass off. Then again, Sam knew she shouldn't really be surprised; _"it is Elizabeth after all."_ She thought.

"Sam…" Elizabeth started. "No Elizabeth, I don't want to hear another one of your winy excuses of how you were just 'comforting' a friend. That friend happens to be a guy you slept with and in case you have forgotten, he is now married!" Sam reached for Jason's left hand as she yelled at Elizabeth. Jason just stood still; unsure of what to do. He felt the little shiver that ran through him when Sam had touched him. He missed feeling her skin against his. Sam held up his hand as she spoke, "we are married Elizabeth. He isn't yours anymore. You cannot just go around kissing him whenever you want or because you feel he is in need of comfort."

Sam dropped Jason's hand has she continued, it felt great to finally get this all off her chest. "In case you were unaware, let me tell you some other ways you can comfort someone." Sam stepped closer to Elizabeth as she persisted. "You can give someone a hug, or buy them ice cream, or tell them kind words", Sam held up fingers as she listed things to Elizabeth, "or my personal favorite buy them some shots of tequila and help them forget whatever it was they were upset about. But you do not have to kiss them!" Sam spoke the last sentence slowly, emphasizing each word.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Of course Sam would think that a way to comfort someone was to get them drunk with tequila. She took a quick glance over to Jason and was shocked to see him smiling. Jason couldn't help it. It was so like Sam to say a thing like that. It made him remember all the times they had tequila together. _"Somehow there always managed to be dominoes." _Jason laughed to himself. Sam just continued to stare at Elizabeth. Her hands were on her hips waiting for a reply from the woman. She was still fuming that she had missed Jason's smile at her last comment. She definitely didn't miss Elizabeth rolling her eyes though.

"Sam, while those are great", Elizabeth paused trying to find a nice way to reply, "suggestions, I was still just trying to help a friend the best way I know how." Elizabeth smirked. "Ha. Yeah, kissing a married man would be the best way you know how to help someone; wouldn't it Elizabeth?" Sam laughed. Elizabeth just frowned; she was starting to become annoyed with what Sam was implying. "Sam, I don't really think you are one to be implying anything like that." Elizabeth replied. Sam's eyes went wide.

Jason quickly stepped between the two women, hoping to avoid a physical fight. He knew Elizabeth was pushing Sam close to the edge and Sam was going to snap soon; Elizabeth definitely wouldn't like what happened when she did. Jason knew Elizabeth was no match for Sam on a normal day; but add anger and pain to the mix and a fight between the two would be like a fight between someone with a gun and someone with a butter knife; Elizabeth wouldn't stand a chance. It didn't matter that Sam was much smaller, she was like a Pitt Bull against Elizabeth's Chihuahua.

"Ok Elizabeth I think that's enough." Jason spoke calmly towards the woman standing in front of him. Elizabeth looked up at Jason with shock. She couldn't believe he was taking Sam's side when it was clearly her who was the victim against Sam's aggression. Her jealousy and pride once again got the better of her. She looked past Jason's arm and to Sam. "I'm sorry if I offended you Sam. However, I think I know Jason a little better than you think. I'm pretty sure I know how to comfort him." Elizabeth said coldly. "After all, I did comfort him very well that night six years ago." Elizabeth spoke quietly as she began to step away.

"You bitch!" Sam screamed at the woman. Jason reached out to grab Sam knowing her next move; he was just a millisecond too late. Sam managed to grab a hold of Elizabeth's hair as she turned to walk away. Sam pulled with all her might as Jason tugged her back. Jason grabbing her actually only added to Sam's strength. She pulled Elizabeth down hard and proceeded to try and jump on top of her. Elizabeth put her hands over her face and screamed, preparing for the blow she knew Sam was about to deliver. It never came through. Jason managed to get a hold of Sam's waist and pull her back. He was holding her in his arms now. If it wasn't for his large size and strength, Sam might have been able to escape from his grip. Sam's small size only benefited Jason's attempt to contain the raging woman.

Elizabeth stood up as Jason held a protesting Sam. "Thank you for the help Jason." Elizabeth smiled towards him after she smirked at Sam. This only made Sam angrier. She kicked her legs against Jason in attempt to get loose from his grip. It was no use. Jason held on to Sam tightly with his strong arms. Jason just looked at Elizabeth with amazement. He still couldn't believe how daft the woman could be at times. "Uh… Elizabeth, honestly, I'm more worried about what would happen to Sam should she attack you right now more than I am interested in helping you." Elizabeth's mouth fell. "I'm going to say what I said earlier and I really suggest you listen this time. I think it is time you leave." Jason spoke calmly and honestly to his ex. Sam had stopped fighting against Jason by this point. She couldn't help the little grin she threw Elizabeth's way as she turned to leave.

"Jason, she is in her car; you can let me down now." Sam said quietly. She wasn't going to admit that being in his arms still made her heart race. Jason just laughed. "I'm not taking any chances", Jason chuckled, "I'll let go when I can't see her taillights." Jason definitely wasn't going to mention how good it felt to hold Sam in his arms once again. It felt right.

After Elizabeth's taillights disappeared into the dark night, Jason gently, and reluctantly, let go of Sam. He turned her, as he let go of her petite body, so they were facing one another. He looked down, into her eyes. Man he missed those big brown eyes. He couldn't help himself, he took his hand and tenderly moved the little stubborn piece of hair out of her face. He smiled down at her. He breathed her in. He missed that vanilla scent. _He missed her_.

* * *

So there it was! Did you guys like chapter five? Was I too strong on the Elizabeth bashing? I might have gone a little crazy with Sam going at Elizabeth; but when I said that Sam felt good getting those things off her chest; I might have been projecting a little bit of my pent up aggression towards the character into the story... LOL. On another note; once again the flash back scene was basically all word for word. I added in some emotion and internal thought to help the moment seem more real. It is from the scene on 7-1-12. The part where Sam mentions the psych movie; _Three Faces of Eve_, I made up. Yes, it is a real movie and is based off a real case of a lady with split personality. I had to watch it in a psych class and it kind of just came to mind when watching the Jasam clip on YouTube. Sorry if it confused anyone; then again, I'm not really too sorry. LOL Ok enough of me talking. I have to go back to faking sleep so the nurses don't yell at me again:) They are really nice but have taken to threatening to take my computer away just so I will sleep! LOL Please review. Sorry if it is a couple more days before next update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am still in the hospital. Grrr. But anyway, this chapter is all Jasam! Less intense on the drama, but more intense in other areas;) I might have to change rating as I write more because I would love to write epic Jasam moments into this story:) LOL. **

**TabathaBrewer: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am definitely trying to contain my hatred for the character of Elizabeth while writing; it isn't as easy as I thought:) **

**Ellie993: OMG Thank you! Your review literally made me jump up and down:) **

**RainbowGummyBears: I have always thought Jason would smell vanilla from Sam:) I mean with all those bubble baths! LOL Hmmm, maybe Sam will finally get Jason into one of those bubble baths in this story... who knows? ;)**

* * *

Jason gently, and reluctantly, let go of Sam. He turned her, as he let go of her petite body, so they were facing one another. He looked down, into her eyes. Man he missed those big brown eyes. He couldn't help himself; he took his hand and tenderly moved the little stubborn piece of hair out of her face. He smiled down at her. He breathed in her scent. He missed that vanilla scent. _He missed her._

Sam just looked up at him. She tried to avoid his eyes, knowing she would get lost in their blue depths. However, Jason made that a little difficult when he moved her hair out of her face. When his warm hand touched her cheek, she felt sparks flow through his rough finger tips and to her smooth skin. It was the same sparks she had always felt when they touched. She couldn't help but look up to his eyes when she felt him against her. In a second she was lost once again in her own personal ocean.

"Jason…" Sam whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his palm. She knew they needed to talk, but she couldn't help how amazing it felt to once again be held by him. She opened her eyes to find that he had moved even closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart. "Sam…" Jason answered back softly. He looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. He saw a lingering spec of anger there; he also saw confusion and pain. But most importantly, he saw love; love she still held for him. That was all it took for Jason to close his eyes and lean his head down towards hers. Sam just closed her eyes and let herself breathe as she was once again being kissed by the man she loved.

Sam's body shook the moment Jason's lips touched hers. It was like having a cold glass of ice water after being lost in the burning desert for days. She realized just how much she missed the feeling of him against her. It was a soft kiss, nothing more. But it felt like heaven to Sam. She could tell Jason was being gentle with her. She appreciated his thoughtfulness; but honestly she just wanted him to grab her and never let go. Sam pushed herself into Jason slightly to help show him what she really wanted.

Jason quickly picked up on Sam's movement. He could sense her want, her need. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and pulled her closer, so that there was no space left between their two bodies. His kissing intensified and he let himself go. He let his emotions take over and all self-control went out the window. His tongue pressed against her soft lips; begging for entrance.

Sam instantly obliged. She wrapped her small arms around Jason's neck and relished the tremors that ran through her body. She let her hands wonder down his muscular back; grabbing a hold of his signature black t-shirt. Sam moaned as Jason poured more passion into the kiss. The noise caused Jason's heart to skip. He was holding her so close, that Sam could feel his heart pumping against her own chest. It felt as though it was about to rip through his hard skin. Sam pulled one hand away from Jason's back and placed it right in-between them; right above his heart. She loved feeling it pulse beneath her palm; knowing it was her that caused it to race so fast.

Jason reluctantly released Sam when he realized that they both needed to breathe. Sam couldn't help the little whimper that escaped from her as he pulled away. It had been so long since he had held her tight, let alone kiss her, that she never wanted him to let go. Jason sensed her reluctance and kept one hand placed on the dip in her lower back; holding her close to him.

He smiled, knowing that he wasn't the only one who never wanted to let go. He moved the other hand to her head to run his fingers through her soft dark brown curls. Wanting to know what she was thinking, he looked down to her eyes. Jason frowned slightly when Sam bent her head down to avoid his gaze. He placed his hand under her chin and gently drew her head up to look at him.

He waited until her brown eyes focused on his blue ones before speaking. "I have missed that so much." He said with sincerity. "Jason…" Sam began. Jason cut her off before she could protest, "I have missed you Sam." He stared into her eyes hoping she would see the honesty in his. "I have missed you too Jase." Sam answered honestly. He smiled his crooked little smile.

Sam looked down, "I would say sorry about interrupting your little conversation earlier but…" Jason just laughed a small laugh and cut her off before she could finish. "Sam, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be thanking you." He smiled his crooked grin when Sam frowned slightly, "I was desperately trying to find a polite way to get away from Elizabeth. You solved that problem for me. So thank you." Sam just smiled and laughed a little herself. "Yeah, well my way wasn't so polite." Jason smiled, "well no; but she kind of deserved it."

Sam smiled but was surprised with Jason's answer. "What?" Jason asked when he noticed her surprise. "Nothing, I… I'm just used to you always defending her, that's all." Sam said blatantly. Jason frowned. He hated how his past actions caused Sam to be insecure about his love for her. He cursed at himself for all the times he ever made her think he wouldn't have her back or defend her; no matter whom it was against.

He placed his hand on her cheek again. "Sam", Jason began softly, "I love you. Not Elizabeth. You are my wife. I will always defend you." Sam could hear the honesty in his voice. He was being completely open with her. It made her smile a little. She really had no response to his admission so just looked up at him with her eyes filled with love.

"Since you thanked me, I should probably say thank you as well." Sam admitted. It was now Jason's turn to be surprised. He looked at his wife with confusion. "Say thank you for what?" he asked. Sam smiled and put her hand against his cheek; "for not kissing Elizabeth; or for not letting her kiss you." Sam answered. Jason smiled down at his wife. "There was no other option that crossed my mind Sam. The only person I ever want to kiss again is you." Jason answered as his hand involuntarily found its way to her hair again.

Sam frowned while a wave of guilt ran through her. "Jason," Sam began hesitantly, "what you saw earlier, at the pier, that was not what you thought." Jason frowned and let go of Sam. He turned and faced the edge of the bridge. "It's fine Sam. Do I wish it would have been anyone other than McBain? Of course I do. I'd rather you just not kiss anyone, actually; but I guess I understand. I have pushed you away, again. It started months ago and I haven't been there for you when you desperately needed someone. It's my fault."

Sam just let Jason speak. It seemed like he needed to say what was on his mind. "But damn it Sam, why him?" Jason turned to Sam as he added the last statement. He definitely did not want to fight with her but he couldn't stop the anger and hurt that seeped into his words. Sam walked right up to Jason and grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look straight into her eyes. "Listen to me Jason," Sam began, her voice serious, "I did not kiss John McBain." Jason went to pull away and object to her statement, but she continued before he could. She held on tighter; ensuring he was looking only at her. "Listen carefully Jason; I did not kiss John McBain. He kissed me. I know that sounds childish, but it is the truth. I did not want to be kissed by John McBain, and I did not like being kissed by John McBain." Sam spoke fiercely. Jason looked down at Sam. He saw no evidence of lying in her eyes; no, she was being completely honest with him.

Sam watched Jason's face carefully; looking for any hint of emotion from him. She saw that he knew she was telling the truth, but she also saw a wave of anger cross his face. "Jason?" "I believe you Sam." He answered as he placed his arm back around her waist. "Then why do you look even more upset then you did before I explained what happened?" Sam asked with interest. Jason held onto her tighter when he spoke. "Because another man placed his hands on you without your permission; I want to kill him."

Sam looked at Jason to see if there was any hint of joking there. _"Of course there isn't,"_ Sam laughed inside, _"it's Jason. Of course he would want to kill John for kissing me."_ Sam laughed out loud when she noticed Jason's face. He really did look like he was about to shoot someone. "What on earth are you laughing at?" Jason asked exasperated. "Jason, you are honestly thinking about killing a man, a cop, because he kissed me?" Sam asked in-between her laughter. Jason looked down at his wife with a humorless expression, "Yes." He answered bluntly. "No man should ever place his hands on you, or any woman, without expecting consequences." Jason spoke roughly.

"Well don't worry Mr. big shot protector; I already took care of that." Sam laughed as she patted Jason's shoulder. Jason gave her a puzzled look. "What does that mean?" Sam stepped out of Jason's hold and looked at him with her toughest look. "You think I'd let some man kiss me without my permission and then just let him go without hitting him?" "Really Jason, who do you think I am?" Sam added with a small smirk. Jason couldn't help but smile at his wife. He definitely should have known that Sam could take care of herself. "I wish I would have seen that." Jason mused with laughter in his voice as he touched her check softly. He couldn't seem to stop touching her, it was like he was making up for lost time. Sam smiled. "I wish you would have too. The slap was almost as satisfying as the punch." Sam said with a smile.

This time Jason looked at Sam with shock in his eyes. "You punched McBain?" He asked. "Of course I did. He was being a pompous ass. If I wasn't in such a hurry to find you, I probably would have done a lot more too." Sam answered. Jason looked at Sam with curiosity. McBain must have done something to really set her off. Last time he checked, Sam and the cop were becoming close friends. He was now worried what the man could have done to earn such hostility from his wife. "What did McBain do Sam?" Jason asked. His was in protective mode again and Sam could sense it.

Sam looked at Jason for a moment before she answered. It was like she was trying to edit what she said, Jason noted. "I slapped him because he knew you were standing there and kissed me anyway." Sam said. Jason looked at Sam; he could tell there was more. "What else Sam?" He asked sharply. "What, that wasn't enough to warrant a slap in your book?" Sam asked with annoyance. Jason just stared at her. She was getting defensive; something she only does when she is trying to hide something. "Sam, why did you punch him?" Jason asked calmly. Sam wasn't fooled; she knew Jason wasn't calm. She knew he noticed she was trying to deflect the question.

Sam looked down before speaking. "He grabbed my wrist when I tried to walk away," Sam paused and rubbed her wrist remembering the moment. Jason had to work hard to hold his anger back when he noticed the little red spot on her wrist. He frowned and replaced her hand with his over her soft wrist. He held it gently rubbed his thumb over the faint red spot. He stood quietly, waiting for her to continue. Sam looked up to Jason's eyes when he touched her sore wrist. His love for her could be felt just through that one simple action. "He implied that I didn't love my son or care that he died." Sam whispered. She couldn't help the single tear that fell when she spoke of her baby boy.

Jason had to use every ounce of control he had to keep his demon at bay. _"That son of a bitch!" _Jason swore in his head. He looked at Sam and could see that she how much she was affected by John's words. He tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Her saw her pain; but he also so the guilt she held for her son's death. He spoke softly but sternly, "Sam, listen to me; he had no right to suggest that you did not love your son or care that he is gone. I know how much you wanted him and loved him. I saw it in the way you touched your stomach when you were still pregnant; already protecting him. I saw it when I placed him in your arms. And I saw it in your pain when you realized he was gone."

Sam looked at Jason through tear-filled eyes. She could tell she was about to break down; she always did when she thought about her son for too long. Jason saw her inner battle to hold on to control; he pulled her close against him and wrapped his large body around her petite frame. He rubbed circles on her back as he placed kisses atop her head; trying to comfort her and take some of her pain away. "Sam, I am so sorry. I would give anything if I could just take this pain away from you." Jason told her honestly. Sam looked up to Jason and wiped the tears from her face. Jason reached up her wiped away the black smudges that were lined under eyes from her smeared make up. Sam saw the guilt in his eyes as she looked at him.

"Jason there is a lot of blame for what happened that night." Sam said softly. "But I should have never said that it was entirely your fault." Jason looked into her eyes and saw that she held regret for the words she spoke to him when she was in the hospital. He shook his head and lowered his eyes; he couldn't look into her eyes with all the guilt he held. "Sam, you had, and still have, every right to be angry with me. What I did is unforgivable and I will regret it until the day I die." Jason would have continued but was stopped when Sam placed her hand against his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. "I forgive you." she spoke quietly.

Jason looked at to his wife with shock. "Sam you can't." he answered." She smiled and answered, "I can and I do. I forgive you Jason." "Sam…" "No Jason, I mean it. It will take me a long time to come to terms and accept that my baby boy is gone; just as it did with my daughter. But I have learned that the blame I held against people, especially you, only made it harder to stand back up again. And I need to stand again. It is what my babies would expect of me." Sam answered with honesty. Jason just looked at his wife with amazement. _"She is perfect." _Jason thought. He couldn't think of any words to express his love for her. Instead, he just put his hands around her small waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. He felt Sam smile against his lips. He pulled away to look into her eyes. "Sam, you need to forgive yourself too."

Sam looked down and answered softly, "that is going to take a lot longer Jase." "I have so many regrets these last couple months. When I lay down in bed at night, my mind begins to trace back the events of the past months and each time it always comes to an action of mine that started the downward fall that eventually led to our son's death." Sam spoke sadly.

Jason looked at his wife with sad eyes. He hated seeing her beat herself up like this. "Sam, we both have made so many mistakes these past months; I for one think I am more at fault," "but I understand your thoughts," he continued when he saw she was going to protest. Jason noticed something that Sam had said and it made him stop for a moment. "You said 'our son's death'." He said with a questioning tone to his voice. Sam smiled tentatively and looked up at Jason with love in her eyes. "That's because he was our son Jason." Sam spoke honestly.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter six! How did you guys like it? I really loved writing it because it let me escape from the non-Jasam story-lines of the show. I actually had "Just You and Me" playing in my mind as I was typing:) In my opinion, it has been far to long sense we have heard that on the actual show:) OK, so I need your guys' help! Originally, I had planned on just making this story a couple chapters and having it just be of what I wished would have happened on the fourth of July. But with all the response I am getting, and the fact that I really have enjoyed writing this, I just don't want to stop:) So what I want to know, is what you guys want to see happen! Story-lines, characters, moments, anything! Tell me what you wish would actually happen on the show! I am going to use my story as an escape from the lack of Jasam on the show. :) Ok well review & tell me what you want to see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry it has been a few days:/ Thanks as always for the interest and reviews! Thank you for the concern when I said I was in the hospital; you guys are so sweet! For anyone who is wondering, I am home! :) Definitely happy to be back in my own bed! LOL Anyway, this is chapter seven! Again, it is only Jasam:) I had a different plan for this chapter; I didn't expect to keep them on the bridge much longer. However, as I was typing Sam's words, I realized there was so much I wanted her to say to Jason. I also really thought it was about time Jason did some explaining and apologizing for these past months! So yea:) Next chapter we will be done with the bridge. I do plan on changing the rating for this story to M. Sorry if that means I lose any of my readers but I really am looking forward to writing more _intense _scenes between my favorite couple;) **

**To all those who reviewed saying they want Sam to be reunited with her son sooner rather then later: I do plan on Sam and Jason finding their son. Not really sure when. As I said last chapter, I never thought I was going to make this more then a couple chapter story. I promise I will not make them suffer to much:) **

**BabyD-MontantaGirl: I too love Bonnie & Clyde style Jasam:) I think scenes like that really show how much Jason and Sam are made for each other. They show that Sam not only accepts Jason but also is perfectly comfortable acting with him. Unlike someone else... *cough* Elizabeth *cough* :) LOL Sorry about Spinelli. But I will take you not really understanding his talk as a good thing:) Means I wrote him close to his actual character. P.S. he is definitely going to be a part of Jason and Sam getting their boy back. I miss that trio!**

**RainbowGummyBears: As always, thank you for the review! And I am definitely taking your wish for a Jasam bubble bath as a challenge! P.S. challenge accepted;)**

**Ok well here is chapter seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason noticed something that Sam had said and it made him stop for a moment. "You said 'our son's death'." He said with a questioning tone to his voice. Sam smiled tentatively and looked up at Jason with love in her eyes.

"That's because he was our son Jason." Sam said with stark honesty. She reached up and touched Jason's soft cheek. She could see so much emotion sitting behind his blue eyes. She saw how much her words affected him. "Sam…" Jason tried, but he was unable to finish. He was so surprised and confused by Sam's words. He couldn't believe that she meant them; not with everything that he had done. He felt like an idiot that he couldn't even make a coherent sentence. Sam noticed his struggle and had to suppress a little laugh. Jason definitely wasn't known for continuous conversation; but he also wasn't one to be at a loss for words when he did wish to talk. Sam knew he was shocked at what she had said.

"I heard everything you said to Elizabeth and I realized that my judgment towards the reasoning behind your confession in the hospital came from my grief and pain. I realized that you too are grieving for him and that you were being completely honest with me when you said you loved him as well."

Jason had no words for Sam's admission. He reached his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Sam quickly and instinctively wrapped her legs around his back. He let his lips crush against hers. His tongue pleaded for entrance and Sam obliged without hesitation. Jason kissed her with all the passion he held within him. He let all his love for her flow through the kiss. Sam responded with equal amount of love. She let tears fall from her eyes and just held on to Jason with every ounce of strength she had. Jason pulled back from the kiss and just held Sam tightly to him. He laughed at the little moan that escaped from Sam's lips, begging him to not let go. He placed his lips against her ear. "I love you Sam Morgan." He whispered lovingly. Sam's heart melted. She could hear his love in each word he spoke. She held him even tighter as she replied. "God, I love you so much Jason!" she spoke through a muffled cry against his neck.

Jason pulled back and looked at Sam's face. He moved the little pieces of suborn hair away from her face and saw the tears that managed to escape fall down her face. He whipped them away with the pads of his thumbs. He stared into her eyes, wondering how he ever got so lucky. Sam unwrapped her legs from Jason and placed her feet back on the ground. Kissing Jason always managed to leave her weak. Unable to lose all contact with him, she held tightly to his black t. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Jase." Sam said as more tears escaped. She cursed at herself for not being able to control her emotions around him. She had always been tough and strong; but Jason just seemed to always be able to break down all the walls she had built. Jason trailed his thumb across her cheek once again, as more tears fell. He shook his head as he spoke, "Sam, no. Don't apologize. You had every right to doubt me. I have been a jackass these past couple months. I was so focused about me and how all of this was going to affect me; I forgot that it was you who had been hurt the most."

"Jase…" "No, Sam. I'm serious. I was so worried how I would feel when the baby was born that I didn't even stop to think how much it was all affecting you. You have wanted to be a mother for so long and I let my emotions and fear overrun me. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I will never forgive myself for letting you walk out of our home that night you left for the motel. I thought it was what you wanted and I was scared so I just let you go." Jason spoke quickly.

"Jason, all I ever wanted was you! I wanted, needed, you. I knew how hard it was for you to find out that the baby we had thought was ours was actually Franco's." Sam managed to step out of Jason's hold as she spoke. Sam didn't want to fight, but she couldn't hold onto her words any longer. "That on top of everything else we had just found out was a lot of information to handle. I know that. But I never wanted to leave; I just couldn't stay knowing you could barely even look at me without seeing him. I couldn't stay and have you look at me like I was something tainted and that my baby was something wrong." Sam couldn't hold back any of the tears now. They fell quickly down her face as she whipped the back of her hands across her cheeks.

When Jason looked at Sam, his heart broke even more. "Sam," Jason reached towards her face and tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes when he continued, "Sam, I have never once thought that you were tainted." Sam pulled away and spoke with a hurried breathe. She could stop the slight anger that slipped into her words. "Jason, when everything first happened last November, you were there for me. Then you went on this manhunt for Franco. I understood your need to kill him and I respected it. Finally, everything was finished with him and we thought we could be free. But then there was the whole paternity scare. I was so terrified that the miracle we had so longed for was going to be taken away from us because of him. I was doubting my own abilities to love my child. But you Jason," Sam turned and looked Jason in the eyes, "you were there reassuring me. You told me that you would be there for me and you would support any decision I chose to make. You told me you would love me and the baby no matter what. What happened to that Jase? Why were you so distant and hesitant when we found out the baby was actually Franco's?" Sam didn't mean to sound so angry, but she had been holding back for so long now and she just couldn't hold it all in anymore. She needed answers for Jason's actions.

Jason looked at Sam with guilt in his eyes. Everything she said was true. He hadn't been there for her when she was trying to cope with what had happened in Hawaii. He was too obsessed with Franco. But he had promised her to love both her and the baby no matter what. _"What the hell was wrong with me?" _Jason thought to himself. He loves Sam and he knew how much she wanted to be a mother. _"Yet, I actually suggested adoption! Son of a bitch!"_ Jason cursed at himself. He grabbed Sam's face in both hands. He brushed away her tears and then pulled her in and kissed her tight.

He stopped kissing her and just let his forehead rest against hers. He breathed in her signature vanilla smell and sighed. "Sam, what I did, or really didn't do, I have no excuse for. I wasn't there for you, after I had promised you I would be. I should have held you close and told you that it would all be ok. All I thought about was myself. I didn't think about your pain. I hate myself for not understanding, or even trying to. I can't even begin to imagine what was going on in my mind to suggest you put your son up for adoption. It was wrong of me Sam." Jason whispered against her forehead.

He pulled her chin upward to look at her before he continued. He wanted her to look into his eyes and see he was being completely honest with her when he spoke next. "But Sam, I have never once thought of you as tainted. What Franco did to you, it was not your fault. And the child you carried did not ask to be conceived the way he was. When I came searching for you the night of the storm, I wanted to tell you how much of an idiot I was being. I realized that it didn't matter how that little boy was conceived. All that mattered was that he was a part of you. That right there made his the most perfect baby ever; and I know I would have loved him just as much as I love his perfect mother." Jason declared.

Sam looked into Jason's eyes and saw the honesty in his words. She reached up and whipped away the few tears that had fallen as he spoke. "I really wish you would have figured that out sooner…" Sam said with a small smile. "God Sam, you don't know how much I regret not being able to do just that." Jason interrupted her. Sam smiled and continued, "Jason shh, I know you do. I said I forgive you and I do. I have been holding everything in for so long and I desperately needed to say all that to you; but it doesn't change the fact that I forgive you." Sam smiled sweetly at him. "You are too prefect, you know that?" Jason replied softly as he once again whipped her tears away.

He noticed Sam shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked. "I'm fine Jase." Sam answered. Sam rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that escaped at Jason's care towards her. Jason shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it around Sam's shoulders. Sam just smiled and pulled the jacket around her. She breathed in its smell; _Jason_. It smelled just like him. All man. Jason pulled Sam close and kissed the top of her head. "Come on." He said as he pulled her towards his bike.

"Jase, my car." Sam pointed towards her black vehicle. "I'll call Bernie and tell him to send someone to pick it up." Jason answered without missing a beat. He wasn't letting go of Sam. Sam just looked up at him questionably. Jason could see she didn't want to leave her car out here. He really didn't feel comfortable leaving his bike alone all night though. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Or we could take your car and I can come pick my bike up in the morning." Jason offered. Sam looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Jason asked when Sam let out a small laugh. "Jason, you would never be comfortable leaving your bike out here all night." Sam replied with a smile. "I'll send someone to get it." Jason answered. This earned him another laugh from Sam. "Right, you never let anyone else drive your bike." Sam tilted her head and smirked towards Jason as she replied. Jason rubbed the back of his neck again. She had a point. There was no way he would trust someone else to drive his bike home. He had let Sam drive it a couple times, but that was different. Sam smiled up at him. She could tell he was unsure of what to do. "Jason, it's fine. I can just drive my care home and you take your bike." Jason didn't like that idea at all. "No. My bike will be fine. I'll come get it later." No way was he letting go of her when he just got her back. She was right, he was protective over his bike, but that sure as hell didn't mean he'd pick the piece of metal over her. Before Sam could protest any more, Jason had already grabbed her hand and was opening the passenger side door of her car. Before Sam knew it, she was sitting in her car and Jason was sitting next to her, in the driver's seat, holding out his hand.

"Why do you get to drive? It's my car." Sam mused. Jason didn't answer. He just gave Sam a little smirk and kept his hand out. Sam sighed and put her keys in his hand. Jason smiled and started the SUV. He pulled away from the bridge and smiled. He finally had Sam sitting next to him again.

As Jason drove back towards town, he noticed Sam was oddly quiet. She wasn't really looking at him either. She just stared straight ahead. He had planned on driving them home, their home. Now he was thinking against it. _"Maybe that would be pushing her to fast."_ Jason considered to himself. He figured he should take her back to the lake house. He battled between the choices in his mind. He really didn't want to let go of Sam already; but he definitely didn't want to push her too fast. He gave up and decided to take her back to the lake house just for tonight to let her breathe a little. He came up to the stop light at the end of the road; left would take him to the lake house, right to the penthouse. Jason sighed and began turning left.

Sam looked at Jason for the first time since they began driving. "Jason, where are you going?" Sam asked confused. Jason looked at her wondering what she was talking about. "I thought you wanted to go home…" Jason answered with uncertainty. "I do." Sam said. Jason stopped at the stop sign in front of them and looked at Sam with puzzlement. "Home Jason. Our home." Sam answered clearly. Jason just looked at Sam. "Unless, I mean if you think I shouldn't come home yet..." Jason grabbed a hold of Sam's face before she could even finish her last word. He pulled her against him tightly and grabbed hold of her soft lips with his own.

Sam was left breathless when Jason let go. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He didn't say anything however. Jason just wiped the car around and began driving towards the penthouse; their home. Sam leaned back against her seat and smiled. She reached over and grabbed Jason's right hand with her left one. She intertwined them and let her gaze wonder out the window again. Jason sighed with happiness. He pulled their linked hands up and placed a soft kiss against hers as he drove towards their penthouse.

* * *

**That was chapter seven! Yay! LOL What did you guys think? I know it was a lot of heavy conversation and you guys might be getting bored with that. Sorry, but not really:) I just really wish Sam and Jason had a real talk on the actual show. I feel Sam deserves to tell Jason exactly how his actions affected her and for Jason to finally explain and apologize. I threw in some kissing scenes to help balance out the tension though, so your welcome:) As always, please review! I love to hear what you guys think. Tell me if you think I am not being true to the characters or if you want to see something else happen. K, review! :) -Sawyer**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with, General Hospital or it's characters._  
**

**Hey everyone! So sorry for how long it has been. I have been shopping for college and working on my first paper that is due the first week of school. Since we are already on the subject of college; I do need to warn you guys that I am starting my first year in a about three weeks. This means the updates will probably happen less often:( Sorry! But if it gets to be to long since the last time I updated just message me and yell at me. Well, don't actually yell; but you get the picture. **

**OK now for this chapter... I am definitely going to need to change the rating. So fare warning to all. I, however, had so much fun writing this chapter. So please, please, please, tell me what you think. I notice a decrease in not only reviews, but also readers:/ I would love for you guys to tell me if you don't like something or want to see something else within the story. **

**As for the ones who are still reading and reviewing... thank you! :)**

**Jasamfan: Well thank you very much:)**

**red lighting: Thank you! I really enjoy when people comment saying that I am being true to a character! Please tell me if I ever falter away from that.**

**RainbowGummyBears: Awe! Yay. Well boo for your shitty day; but yay that my story made you scream with happiness:) Happy I could make you cry, as long as they are the happy tears I think they are! There will definitely be more talking; I don't think one talk can solve all their problems. However, this chapter... yeah not so much talking;)**

**To everyone else that took the time to send me a quick review: thank you so much! Hope you review again! **

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Sam smiled as Jason drove down the streets of Port Charles. If felt good to be so close to him again; it felt right. However, as Jason pulled into the parking garage, Sam's smile faltered slightly. _"Shit." _Sam cursed to herself when she realized they would be alone, really alone, for the first time in a while. She really wasn't sure what to say or do. _"This is crazy," _Sam thought, _"I have known Jason for eight years and we are married! I should be able to be alone with my husband!" _Sam looked over at Jason and noticed that he had parked and turned off the ignition but was still just sitting there; starring at her. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. She was really hoping he wasn't regretting them coming back here together.

"Nothing." Jason answered simply. Sam gave him a questionable look before speaking again. "Jason I know when something is on your mind." Sam sat and waited patiently for Jason to answer.

Jason laughed a little. "I missed that." He continued when Sam gave him a confused look, "I missed how you always knew when I was thinking about something." Sam smiled back at him. "So…" she prompted. "I was just watching you." He answered. "Honestly, all I can think about doing is kissing you again." Jason leaned in closer to Sam as he added the last sentence. Sam's breath hitched a little bit as Jason tilted his head towards hers. His lips were inches from hers when she put her hand on his chest and held him steady, only an inch from her.

"Jase... wait." Sam sighed as she looked down. She had to keep herself from looking up into his eyes; if she looked into those blue eyes she would be lost. "Jase, if we start this here, we won't be able to stop." Jason reached for Sam's chin and tilted her head up so he was looking into her deep brown eyes. _"Fuck." _Sam cursed to herself as she looked into his eyes. She knew if he tried to kiss her now she would be powerless to stop him.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Jason asked with that crooked little smile Sam loved so much. He looked into her eyes and saw love and lust. That was more than enough to convince him she wanted, need, this just as much as he did. He pulled her to him as he slowly lowered his head down to hers. Sam moaned when his lips touched hers. The kiss started off slow and sweet. Jason was always gentle and loving with her. It escalated quickly, however; as neither was able to stop their emotions and stark need for each other from taking over.

Sam grabbed the back of Jason's neck and pulled him closer into her. Jason's tongue stabbed at her lips for entrance and Sam was only too happy to oblige. Jason moaned as Sam's hands pulled lightly on the hair on the back of his head. He let his own hands drop away from her face and move to her back. It was Sam's turn to moan; again, as she felt Jason's rough hands draw soft circles on her back. Jason needed them to be even closer. He grabbed the back of her neck with his right hand and held her to him. His left hand wondered down to the dip in her lower back; the action was almost instinctively.

Jason felt himself growing in need for her. He needed even more closeness and he was desperately wishing they were upstairs in their penthouse right now. He wanted to grab her and take her up there right now, but that would mean he would have to let go of her; and that was not an option at the moment.

They finally broke the kiss a couple minutes later, when both felt themselves needing air to breathe. Jason kept his right hand on her neck as his left came forward and moved the pieces of hair that had fell into her face. Sam sighed. "Jason". "Shhh, Sam just let me hold you for a minute. I need to." Sam was in no way going to object to that. She looked up into Jason's blue eyes and smiled.

"We should probably go inside." She said with a small laugh after a moment. Jason smiled and nodded his head. He got out of the car and walked over to Sam's side to open her door. "Thanks." Jason just nodded in response. He couldn't bear not touching her, so he grabbed her small hand with his larger one as they walked towards the elevator.

Both stood quietly as the elevator moved upwards. Sam kept her eyes glued on her feet. Her heart had still yet to slow back down since they left the car. She liked the feel of Jason's hand around hers, but the closeness did not help her think straight. She quickly stole a glance at Jason out of the corner of her eye. She smiled when she saw that he was just as struggling for control just as much as she was.

Jason kept his eyes staring straight ahead as he tried to think of absolutely anything but the feel of Sam's lips against his own. The task was a lot harder then it sounded. He had to actually work to keep his hands from shaking. Jason was always calm and collected; that was until he met Sam. Sam managed to turn him upside down. He couldn't even breathe right when he was around for heaven's sake! Being in the small elevator with Sam was torture. All he wanted to do was grab her waist and throw her against the wall as he kissed her down her entire body. He wanted to feel every inch of her smooth skin against his hands. _"Fuck." _Jason cursed at himself. Those were not the type of images he needed in his mind at the moment; his jeans were already tighter than usual. Jason wasn't sure how much longer he could last before he gave in to his body's demands. He sighed a breath of relief when the doors finally opened.

Jason kept a hold of Sam's hand as they stepped out of the elevator and turned left towards their penthouse. He unlocked their door and held the door open for Sam. He stepped in after her and flipped the light switch on and threw the keys on to the desk. Sam let go of Jason's hand and shrugged out of his jacket, as she walked further into the living room. She gently laid the jacket down on the couch and went to stand near the fire place. Jason watched Sam as she trailed her hand across the mantle of the fireplace, looking at the pictures that sat there. He smiled when she let her hand linger on the photo frame that held a picture from their wedding in it. He smiled at the memory of that perfect evening. Definitely wasn't a traditional wedding; but that was what made it so perfect.

Sam stopped as she reached the end of the mantle. She frowned as a wave of sadness and pain hit her. Jason noticed the change in her and took a couple steps towards her. "Sam?" Jason spoke quietly. Sam didn't answer; she just kept staring at the empty spot by the wedding photo. Jason sighed as he realized what had caused her demeanor to change so quickly.

****************flashback to 12-23-11*********************

_Jason stood near Sam in the living room as he listened to her rambling on about their Christmas from the year earlier. He chuckled a little when she brought up the tree they had bought that year._

_"Remember last Christmas when we went to get the tree?" Sam asked. "Oh, you mean that scrawny one?" Jason answered with a smile. Sam laughed, "Yea." "It was the scrawniest one on the lot." Jason said. "How could anyone resist that scrawny little tree?" Sam asked with a smile. "It was easy, I just couldn't resist you." Jason answered honestly._

_Sam smiled. "We got it home, remember, and we were ready to decorate it, by ourselves. Then we got company, Michael, Spinelli, Molly… that was a real romantic night." Sam said a little sarcastically. Jason smiled. "We will have to make up for it this year."_

_"But we don't have a tree," Sam sighed, "I mean look, if you look over there it's really bare." She finished as she looked towards the pool table. Jason fidgeted with his hands. "Well do you want to go get one, I'm sure there's a few scrawny ones."_

_"I don't know. It's up to you. Do you?" Sam asked. Jason looked at Sam and smiled, "I just want to stay here; I'm just happy with you." He looked down into Sam's eyes before he finished, "You know I love you." "I love you too." Sam replied as her eyes watered. "It'll be ok." Jason said quietly "Yeah, I know." Sam answered._

_Jason reached slowly towards Sam and put his hands on each side of her face. He titled his head towards the right as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her softly but passionately. Sam leaned into him as he kissed her. "I've missed you." She said when he let go. "I've missed you too." Jason answered as he let his hands drop._

_Sam grabbed Jason's hands with hers as they fell. "Nothing can come between us, ever, ok. I want to spend this Christmas reaffirming that." Jason smiled. "I actually got something for you." He said as he walked towards the desk. "A gift?" Sam asked. "Yeah, it's just something small." Jason answered as he handed Sam the small package._

_Sam quickly unwrapped it and laughed when she saw what was inside. "It's a phoenix." Sam smiled. "Yeah, I was thinking about what Robert Yee said when we got married; how the phoenix is the goddess of all creatures but she can turn bad luck into good. That's you." Jason explained as Sam smiled up at him. "I love it. Thank you." Jason nodded in reply._

_"I got you something too." Sam said. "What?" Jason asked surprised. Sam pulled another small box out of a drawer from the desk and handed it to Jason. "I wanted to get you something that would remind you of us and me." Jason too laughed when he opened his gift. "The dragon." Sam smiled. "It's weird, they say if you have the phoenix and the dragon together, it's meant to be." Jason smiled as he placed his dragon next to Sam's phoenix on the desk. "Now they are."_

_Sam smiled and leaned into Jason as he pulled her in for another kiss._

******************end flashback************************

Jason let the memory go and walked up to Sam. He laid his hand on her shoulder gently, "Sam…" "What happened to us Jason?" Sam asked as she turned around to face him. Jason sighed as he noticed the tears in her eyes. He wiped away the few that managed to escape and fall down her cheeks. He really had no solid answer for Sam. He did know that it was all his fault though. "Sam, I am so sorry." Jason answered with a sad voice. Sam put her palm against his cheek and looked into his blue eyes with her brown ones. "We both made mistakes Jase. I just don't know how we allowed ourselves to drift so far apart again."

"Sam this isn't like last time." Jason said strongly. "Feels like it." Sam said quietly as she bowed her head. Jason brought her eyes back up to his and spoke with a forceful tone, "Sam, I am not leaving you and there is no way I am letting you leave either. We may have drifted apart, but I will not let you escape like I did five years ago." Sam looked into Jason's eyes and smiled. She could tell he was serious but she was still so unsure. If they were able to drift apart so easily this time, what would stop it from happening again?

Jason could tell Sam was struggling. She wanted to trust him but past memories were hindering her. He rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb as she thought. Jason almost broke when he saw her bite her lip gently. "Sam…" Jason moaned. Sam looked up at Jason with surprise. She could hear the tension in his voice when he spoke her name. When she looked up to his face, she saw that the lust and need was back; if it had ever left at all. But his emotions were plastered across his face; something that was unusual for Jason. He was normally very good at keep his emotions at check. Sam's breathing faltered. She stared innocently into his eyes.

Jason mentally rolled his eyes. _"She has no idea what she is doing." _ Jason thought to himself. Sam continued to stare at Jason; all the while still biting her bottom lip. Jason slowly let his hand trial from her cheek towards her lip. He yanked at her lower lip gently with his finger and thumb until she released it. "If you keep biting your lip like that, I will have no choice but to grab you and take you right here on the floor, this instant." Jason said blatantly with desire in his voice. Sam's heart skipped and she almost chocked while breathing. She glanced down towards Jason's pants and saw his need pushing against his jeans. "You're still doing it." Jason said. Sam quickly shot her head up and let go of her bottom lip again. She swallowed slowly before she spoke softly, "sorry".

Jason once again reached for her face. He held it with his right hand as his left wondered to her back. "Don't ever apologize for something like that. I love what you how you make me feel." Jason told her honestly. "However, I could tell you needed to think and I figured that that would be a little hard to do if I was ripping your clothes off." Jason said with a smile.

Sam couldn't help as her eyes once again glanced downward when Jason said that word 'hard'. Jason grabbed her chin and brought her eyes back to his. "That really doesn't help much either." He said with a smile laugh.

Sam blushed and took a small step back. Jason dropped his hand from her face and put it on her waist. He stopped her before she could take another step. "Maybe I should just go take a shower. I could use one." Sam offered. Jason closed his eyes for a second. Sam didn't realize it, but she had just placed an image in Jason's mind that didn't really help his current situation.

"I didn't mean for you to go away." Jason answered. Sam just took a deep breath in hope that it would help her regain some of her composure. It didn't. Because of how close they were, she breathed Jason's scent right in. She closed her eyes and softly moaned. When she opened her eyes she found that Jason had moved even closer to her. They were only a couple inches apart. Sam's breath hiccupped. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could feel her body's need for him. Jason leaned towards her and breathed her in. He would never get tired of her signature vanilla scent. It was his own personal heaven.

"Kiss me Sam." Jason whispered gruffly against her ear. He needed to feel her lips against his again. It was a pure physical need, just like breathing. But he didn't want to be the one to insinuate it. He needed to see that she wanted this too. Sam looked into Jason's eyes with surprise. "Jason…" Sam moaned. "No Sam, I need to know that this is what you want to." Jason spoke honestly. His words caused Sam's eyes to widen. _"How could he not know I want, need, this just as much as he does?" _Sam thought to herself. She couldn't believe Jason was doubting the need she held for him. _"He didn't really think that just because we had drifted apart meant that I didn't need him, did he?"_ Sam mused.

She reached up and grabbed the back of Jason's neck with both hands. She took once last glance into his eyes to show him what she was thinking. Then she pressed her lips against his, hard. She poured every ounce of need and love into the kiss. Instantly, she begged for entrance into his hot mouth and moaned when he quickly indulged her. She pulled him closer and continued to kiss him roughly.

Jason was shocked when Sam glanced into his eyes then grabbed him and kissed him. It wasn't a soft, gentle kiss. It was a full, passion filled, embrace. He quickly opened his mouth when he felt Sam's tongue begging for access. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted her off the ground. Sam automatically circled her legs around his strong body. Jason quickly stumbled backwards towards the couch. He fell down on it with Sam still entangled around him. The way Sam was sitting on his lap had her positioned right on top of his growing erection. The heat that transferred between them only caused him to grow harder.

Sam could feel Jason growing beneath her. She moaned once again. Her hands tightened against his neck as her tongue continued to explore his hot mouth. She was slightly aware of Jason's hands trailing down her back. She felt them reach up under her black shirt. The warmth of his hands against the coolness of her back caused her to shudder. Jason just rubbed his hands up and down her back. He let one hand rest on her neck.

Jason kept one hand around the back of Sam's neck to hold her tightly to him. His other hand was busy roaming her back. He felt the clip of her bra and quickly and efficiently unclasped it. Sam's heart jumped when she felt her bra loosen around her. Jason continued to rub his hand up and down her back; not yet able to break the kiss in order to complete rid her of the garment. Sam continued kissing him but was desperate for more; and she knew Jason was too. Without letting go of Jason's mouth, she rolled herself to the side and fell backwards on to the couch.

Jason quickly caught on to Sam's intentions and rolled on top of her. He pulled his hands from her back and let them run through her soft and silky hair. Sam now let her hands fall to Jason's back. She quickly lifted up his shirt and let her hands trace the outlines of his strong muscles. Sam moaned as one of Jason's hands found its way to her stomach.

Jason smiled when he heard Sam moan. He lifted her shirt and placed his hand against her flat stomach. Even though she had just given birth only two months ago, she was still tiny. He could feel Sam's heart race. Sam moaned with annoyance when Jason let go of her mouth. She opened her mouth to protest when he placed a finger against it, affectively silencing her.

Jason smiled into Sam's eyes. He wanted to look into those beautiful brown eyes. He slowly glided his hand upwards on her abdomen. Sam's eyes widen with lust when she felt Jason's hand move upwards. She shut her eyes and smiled when his hand began playing with the bottom of her bra. Jason leaned down and kissed the side of her neck as he moved his hand to the side of her left breast. Sam breathed heavily as he began trailing kisses down the side of her neck. He let his thumb softly rub against the side of her breast.

Sam opened her eyes when Jason stopped kissing her. She never wanted him to stop. She looked at his face and saw a wicked little grin sprawled across it. Sam sucked in a breath, knowing where Jason was going with this. He pulled his hand out from her shirt and sat up slightly. He was careful to not put too much weight onto her. He smiled mischievously as he grabbed them hem of her shirt.

Jason very slowly ebbed her shirt upwards. Every few inches he stopped his progress and lowered his head to place several kisses against her soft skin. Sam smiled as she watched Jason's eyes. She let her hands rest on the back of his neck. Almost unconsciously, they softly traced little patterns against his skin. Jason stopped once more when her shirt was just at the underlining of her bra. He once again covering her skin with faint kisses. He pushed her shirt above her breasts and glanced towards her brown eyes again. He saw no reservation there and smiled.

Jason lowered his head once again and this time placed kisses along each small breast. He grabbed the small piece of fabric that laid against her breasts with his hand and pulled it down slightly. He moaned when Sam's small breasts popped out. He stared for a moment with lust filling his eyes. He bent his head down to her left breast and began circling it with kisses. Each time he finished a circle, he began a new one but moved in slightly. Soon he was right at her nipple. He placed a soft kiss right atop her nipple. He looked up into Sam's eyes and grinned with pride when he saw how much she was enjoying this. He looked at her with another wicked grin and Sam's breathing faltered once more. She breathed in with anticipation.

He bent his mouth towards her hard nipple and pulled it tight into his hot opening. Sam moaned loudly; there was no hiding her pleasure or need. Jason always knew exactly how to entice her and bring her to the edge. Jason sucked and nipped as Sam moaned. While he let his mouth give attention to her left breast, he moved his hand towards the right one. He began slowly massaging it. He held her breast in his palm and let his thumb reach up towards her already hardening nipple. While sucking on one nipple, he pulled tightly against the other, causing it to peak straight upwards.

Sam moaned again. The assault was almost too much to bear. She was overflowing with pleasure; and Jason knew it. She arched her head backwards as her hands gripped the couch. She whimpered with delight. Jason slowly lessened his sucking and then pulled his mouth off of her soft mound. He let his teeth nip at her nipple one last time before fully releasing her. He then moved his mouth to her right breast so he could give it some attention as well.

Sam sighed. She could lay here like this forever. However, soon she would need more. She could feel herself growing wet for him. She needed pressure and she was so close to the edge she felt as though she was going to burst. Sam couldn't wait any longer. She pushed one of her hands under Jason and down toward her jeans. She needed pressure or she was going to scream.

Jason sensed what Sam was trying to do and smiled. He reached down and grabbed her hand just as she began to massage herself. He pulled her arm upward and laughed when Sam whimpered. He didn't stop his assault against her breast as he placed her arm by her side and held it there. "Jassson…" Sam whined with desire. He was torturing her. Jason released her breast when she said his name. He loved how she got caught on the _s_'s. Sam wasn't any more happy that Jason's mouth left her skin then she was when he pulled her hand up.

Jason just smiled as he looked at her face. He continued to hold her hand down with his. "If anyone is going to be relieving you, it will be me." Jason said crudely. Sam just smiled brightly. She had no problem with that implication. Jason kept his eyes locked with hers as his right hand slowly moved back down her abdomen. He stopped and groaned just as his hand reached the button of her jeans.

Sam too grumbled and leaned her head backwards when they heard knocking loudly at the door. "Seriously!?" Sam groaned. "Leave it. They can come back later." Jason said harshly and began to unbutton her jeans. Sam just rolled her eyes and gave him a humorless laugh. _"Did he really think they would just come back later?" _She laughed to herself. "Jason, they'll never leave. We both know that. It's probably Carly. And if it is, you know that if you don't open the door she will just use the key she has and storm right in here." Sam answered.

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned. _"Damn it. She's right." _Jason cursed to himself. He rolled off Sam with annoyance. "Whoever it is better be on fucking fire or dying. If not, then they will be soon for interrupting us." Jason growled. Sam laughed. He turned back towards her as he walked towards the door, "I am not joking." Sam just laughed again and stood up. "Ok let me know who you set on fire; I may want to watch. Meanwhile, I am going to go take that shower I talked about earlier." Sam said with a smile as she walked towards the stairs.

Jason reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Sam looked up in shock. "Don't think this is anywhere near over Sam." Jason said quietly as he looked into her eyes. "Didn't even cross my mind." Sam answered with a little seductive smile. She stood up on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the lips before she turned around and headed upstairs to shower.

Jason watched her walk up the stairs. He growled when the person on the other side of the door began knocking again. "God damn it!" Jason cursed under his breath. "Yea, yea I'm coming!" Jason yelled. He mood had quickly turned when the knocking began. His face twisted into menacing scowl as soon as he opened the door and saw who stood there. He instantly thought about acting on that threat of killing or setting on fire whoever was interrupting them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason growled.

* * *

**Well that was chapter eight! Hoped you liked the steamy Jasam:) Sorry but not sorry if it was too much smut. LOL I have no regrets; I loved writing it way too much to be sorry. Did any of you catch the "like breathing" comment I threw in? :) I'm guessing most of you have a pretty good idea of who is at the door. Honestly, I know who I want it to be but I haven't started chapter nine yet so it could change. Well that's all. Until next time! :) - Sawyer**

**__****Once again, I used direct dialogue from an actual scene from the show. The scene is from 12-23-11. I meant no infringement rights and I am fully aware that I do not own any part of General Hospital.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Can you believe it? Two updates within 24 hours! :) Because of the fast update, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes:/ I reviewed it and fixed all the ones I found but I sometimes miss things. I needed a break from my college paper so pulled up this story. Fare warning, this chapter is much shorter. However, I felt that it needed to end where it did. No cliff hanger in this one though:) Hopefully I will update again before this weekend. Thanks for all the interest! Now in this chapter, the point-of-view does switch to another character for a moment. I made sure to note it and also to note when it switched back to my usual point-of-view writing. Tell me if you ever get lost, but I don't think you will:) -Sawyer**

**RainbowGummyBears: Thanks for your loyalty to this story. It really makes me smile. Thanks for the understanding about the fact that my updates may become farther in-between. P.S. I haven't forgot your challenge;)**

**Enjoy! & please, review:)**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Jason watched Sam walk up the stairs with a lustful look in his eyes. He growled when the person on the other side of the door began knocking again. "God damn it!" Jason cursed under his breath. "Yea, yea I'm coming!" he yelled. His mind preoccupied with the image of Sam in the shower, he didn't first look through the peep hole to see who stood on the other side of the door. The moment he opened the door, he regretted it.

He knew that the murder of a cop would get him life, if he was lucky. It took all his strength to not reach to his left and grab his gun that lay on table next to him. His fists clenched together and the image of Sam in the shower was quickly replaced with that of McBain on fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason growled, unable to keep his emotions at bay. After what Sam had told him, Jason was itching to show the former fed what happens when you touch his wife. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Sam was finally home. He definitely wasn't going to screw everything up by landing himself in a cell at the PCPD for assaulting a cop; even if said cop did deserve it.

***************John's point of view**************

John stood at the door for a moment before he answered Morgan's question; more like demand. He could tell Morgan was pissed. _"Damn. Who am I kidding, if he knows I kissed Sam without her permission than he is going to be more then pissed."_ John thought to himself. He wasn't about let Morgan see he was intimidating him however. He stood up straight and gave the famous enforcer and small smirk.

"Just came to ask you a few questions, Morgan." John answered coolly.

"Got a warrant?" Jason answered with a practiced ease. John rolled his eyes and gave him another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Calm down Morgan; it's not business." John answered as moved to step into the penthouse.

"I don't remember inviting you in." Jason said coldly as he forcefully shut the door behind him. John turned towards the man and just stared at him. _"That kid's nickname for Morgan definitely is spot on." _John thought. "Back down Stone-Cold," John laughed humorlessly, "it's about Samantha."

**************back to general POV with focus on Jason's POV*******************

Jason's patients with the cop was waning quickly. His anger only fueled when McBain stepped past him into his home. Jason listened with annoyance as John rambled about this not being about business. _"Then why the fuck are you here?"_ Jason cursed in his head. He glowered at the cop when he heard him snicker at him by using that stupid name Spinelli liked to made up. Jason was about to tell the former fed to get the fuck out when John mentioned Sam.

Jason's eyes snapped up, "what about Sam?" Jason asked harshly. "Glad to see I got your attention." John answered with a snicker. "What business to you have with my wife?" Jason asked just as gruffly. He wasn't in the mood to play games with McBain. "Your wife? Last time I checked she moved out." John answered icily. John's comment had Jason reeling. He knew the cop was just trying to get him worked up and then in reaction slip up and do something that could allow John to arrest him. It was working. Jason took a deep breath and counted to ten, just like he always told Carly to do; it really wasn't helping too much.

"Our personal business as nothing to do with you." Jason growled. John just smiled. He could tell he was getting to the man. "Well I care about Sam; I don't want to see her upset." John said. Jason glared at John again. "Your care is not needed. I am perfectly capable of making sure Sam is happy." This time Jason gave John a little smirk. _"The man was delusional if he thought he was going to be the one to make Sam happy." _Jason laughed to himself.

John's smile fell. "Just wanted to know if you have seen Sam tonight, Morgan." "Like I said, that's none of your business." Jason replied. He didn't like that John had come all the way here just to find Sam. "Well like I said, I care about Samantha. She seemed upset earlier and when I went by her mother's place to see if I could help, she wasn't there. I was worried she might have done something reckless." _"Like come to you." _John added silently to himself.

Jason's demon roared for release. He took a silent step towards the cop before he spoke again. "Maybe she was upset because you kissed her without her permission." Jason said softly. It was impossible for John to miss the malice in the other man's voice. He cowered back an inch. Jason continued when John didn't reply; "and furthermore, what the hell are you doing stalking my wife?" John looked up. "I am not stalking your wife Morgan." John growled. He didn't like what Jason was implying.

"It's obvious you saw us on the docks earlier tonight. However, I did not force Samantha to do anything she didn't want to do," John spoke, "as you are so subtly implying." He added sarcastically at the end. Jason just smiled a menacing smile. "Yeah, I did see you two; but you knew that, didn't you McBain?" Jason sneered. John remained silent and just glared at the man in front of him.

"However, I also know my wife, and I trust her; so when she told me that she did not want nor ask to be kissed by you, I believe her." Jason spoke with a calm voice. John's hands clenched; the only sign that he was afraid. He didn't realize that Jason and Sam had actually spoken since the kiss. He was hopping Jason had just saw them together and assumed that Sam had wanted to kiss him as well.

"So obviously you and Samantha have spoken." John spoke quickly, "however, I did nothing other than help Sam see the truth." He added. Jason took another quiet step towards John. Growing uncomfortable with the closeness to the enforcer, John to a small step backwards.

"And what truth would that be McBain?" Jason asked sternly. John smiled a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know it as much as I do Morgan; Sam is better off without you. You bring unwanted drama and danger to her life." John answered coolly. He was hoping the fear he was feeling wasn't showing. Jason wasn't fooled though; he saw John was starting to regret coming here.

"You have no idea what Sam wants or needs." Jason growled back. "I know she needed someone there for her on June 1st when her son was born." John threw back at Jason. Jason's face flashed with anger. How dare he use their son against him! "Don't you dare mention our son." Jason barked at John. John laughed a humorless laugh. "Your son? I knew you just had brain surgery not too long ago, but I hadn't realized it messed with your concept of reality." he spat.

Jason took a quick step towards John and raised him arm to hit him when he heard the shout from the stairs.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled at the two men in the living room below her. Sam had been standing up on the landing, out of sight, for the better part of their conversation. She came out just as she realized John had stepped way too far over the line and knew Jason wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

Jason and John both quickly looked up to the stairs to see Sam standing there; hair wet and only in a pair of tight jeans and one of Jason's black t's. Jason's heart skipped a beat when he saw his wife; _"even in jeans and t-shirt, she is beautiful."_ Jason smiled to himself. He wondered how much Sam had heard.

John too noticed Sam's beauty but tried to keep from thinking about her that way; _"You love Natalie." _John reminded himself. He hoped Sam hadn't heard too much. "Sam…" John began. "No. I heard enough," Sam spoke as she walked down the stairs and moved towards Jason, "and I think it is time for you to leave now John."

John just starred at Sam. He couldn't believe she was once again standing by this man! "Sam please, I did not mean to offend you earlier." John spoke softly. Jason growled, but calmed when Sam placed her soft hand on his forearm. "You mean when you kissed me without my permission? Or when you accused me of not caring that my son died?" Sam spat angrily. She surprised herself when she felt anger come out towards John. Apparently two hits wasn't enough to calm her.

John opened his mouth but closed it only a second later; he didn't know how to answer her. If he could just talked to her alone, maybe he could get her to understand. Meanwhile, Jason was still glaring at the man. "You heard my wife; it's time for you to leave." he said strongly.

John knew there was nothing left for him to do here. He sighed and began moving towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle when he heard Sam call to him.

"Oh and John, don't ever call me Samantha again." Sam said with a serious face. John looked at her with longing then turned and left. Jason still was seething even after the door had slammed shut. He could feel Sam's hand still against his arm. He looked down when he felt it shutter. "Sam?"

Sam looked up towards Jason. She wasn't sure why, but once again there were small tears forming in her eyes. Jason reached his hand towards her small face and held her cheek in his palm. "Sam, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. He didn't like how dejected Sam looked. Sam wiped at her eyes and smiled up at Jason. "Nothing, really. I'm fine." She answered with little conviction. Jason frowned and pulled Sam towards him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her tightly.

Sam bowed her head into Jason's shoulder and let the unwanted tears stain his black shirt. Jason rubbed circles in the middle of her back with one hand and combed through her soft hair with the other. He placed soft kisses atop her head in hope to calm her down. Sam took a couple deep breathes and then looked up at Jason's blue eyes. She couldn't believe all the love and devotion she saw there. He made her heart melt and she couldn't help but smile. "You're smiling now…" Jason mused a little unsure of what happened.

Sam's smile grew at Jason confusion. "Because I'm with you." She spoke softly. Jason now smiled too. He pulled her tighter against him and leaned down to place a small kiss against her soft lips. "Exactly where you belong and will always be." Jason answered as he held Sam tight. He kissed the crown of head again and smiled with a feeling of happiness inside him that he hadn't felt in a while. "I love you Sam." he whispered against her hair.

Sam smiled, "I love you too Jason." She spoke against his chest. He never wanted to let go of him and she never wanted to leave this spot within his arms. She felt safe again; she was home.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, I am actually thinking about ending the story here. ****I feel like interest is falling and with college coming up, I will be really busy. I will probably keep writing because it is a nice escape for me. However, I'm not sure I will continue posting.**** It ends nicely here and Jason and Sam are once again together at home. I am not sure, though. Let me know what you guys think. -Sawyer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So another chapter:) Warning: serious adult material. ;) Ok now... Thank you as always to everyone who has been reading and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed! I mentioned last update that I might just finish it there. However, I really wanted to write a Jasam bedroom scene;) That being said, I could end it at then end of this chapter as well. This chapter, like the last, is a good closer. But... I excepted a "challenge" from someone and it was about getting Jason into one of those infamous bubble baths:) I think sense I said I would definitely work to that, I have to at least keep going until I write it;)**

**Many of you have requested that I not end until Jasam gets their baby back. I would love to continue writing and write Bonnie & Clyde Jasam kicking ass and getting their son back. However, I am really not sure the path I want to take to get there... :/ From the beginning, this was only supposed to be two chapters... oops. lol But I definitely, will think about it!**

**Thanks for all the good wishes for my first year of college:) I am taking the advice from _Softball Angel _ and I will continue writing and updating; they will just be further apart. Sorry. **

**_JasamisMagic: first, love your name! :) second, thank you so much! that was one of the sweetest reviews ever! thank you thank you thank you! _  
**

**_Jasamisthebest: i repeat from above... love your name too! :) & thank you for saying that!_**

**_RainbowGummyBears: as always, thank you! your review, once again, made me laugh a little:) i am so happy that you like this story and my writing so much that you look forward to getting new updates. btw, love the "McJack-ass". like i said before, loved him on OLTL... but this is GH and he's gotta go! or at least leave our Jasam alone:)_**

**_Welps, on to chapter 10... remember I warned you of the adult content;)_**

Chapter 10:

Sam cuddled tight into Jason's strong arms. She loved when he held her; she just always felt so safe in his arms. She looked up when she felt Jason's arms begin to loosen around her. "Come with me." He said with a smile as he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the terrace doors.

Sam laughed a little laugh. "Jason what are you doing?" "You ask too many questions, you know that." Jason said as he tugged Sam's arm. "Well I was quite happy with where we were before thank you very much!" Sam said with laughter in her voice. Jason just kept walking towards the doors, but wasn't able to stop the smile that appeared on his face. Sam had always had that effect on him; he couldn't help but smile when he was with her.

"What happened to you always trusting me?" Jason said with a feigned hurt tone in his voice, as he stopped right at the terrace doors. Sam just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ok, ok. Sorry." Sam said as she pointed towards the terrace. "Thank you." Jason mocked.

Sam really wasn't sure what Jason was up to; but decided to just go with it; whatever "it" was. Jason led her to the edge of the terrace and placed her by the railing that faced the harbor. She leaned against the warm rail and gazed out over the water. No matter where she was, if she was near water she felt at peace. Being here with Jason just added to that sense of calmness within her. She smiled had she felt Jason wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to his warm and strong body. Sam turned her head so she could look at him.

"Not that I don't love it out here, but just out of curiosity, why were you so persistent on coming out?" Sam asked. Jason just smiled and looked into Sam's deep brown eyes before he bent down to lay a gentle kiss against her soft, pink lips. Sam smiled, "that wasn't an answer."

Jason laughed. "No, but this is." He said and then pointed to the sky just as fireworks once again lit up the Port Charles Harbor. Sam smiled and leaned against Jason. She had always loved watching fireworks on the Fourth of July. She loved how even now, with everything going on, Jason made sure they got to watch the fireworks together.

Sam turned her head again to face Jason, "thank you." She said simply. Jason just smiled. He knew how much Sam loved Fourth of July and especially the traditional fireworks display. He missed seeing her face light up with each explosion when he was up here earlier. In truth, he was probably out here right now just as much for himself as for Sam. He wanted to hold her and watch her eyes grow big like a little child in a candy store. He loved the innocence in her eyes and the peace that would settle across her face as she watched the fireworks. He didn't want to miss that this year.

"It was pretty boring when I was up here earlier this evening," Jason said, "I didn't have anything to look at." Sam laughed, "Jason the fireworks were right above you; what do you mean you had nothing to look at?" It was Jason's turn to laugh when Sam asked her question. "In all the years we have been together during the Fourth of July, I have never once actually watched the fireworks." Sam just stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "I was watching you Sam." Jason said softly. "Why?" Sam asked, "I mean that's ridiculous. The whole point of standing outside on a hot July evening is to watch the amazing fireworks." Sam said.

Jason just smiled again. "Watching you watch the fireworks is much more interesting and definitely more beautiful than watching some lights in the sky." He answered honestly. Sam smiled. She felt her heart melt at Jason's words. He wasn't one for grand speeches or huge fluffy compliments; the things that most girls like. No, he was more of the one to compliment her strength or mind. Because of this, on those rare occasions when he actually did say something so utterly romantic, like he did just now, Sam was always caught off guard. It made those moments all the more special because she could see the truth in his eyes when he spoke. She turned all the way around and stood up on her tippy toes to place a kiss against his lips.

Jason leaned down to meet her soft lips. He sighed with happiness when his lips met hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He was elated when Sam quickly indulged in his wishes and opened her mouth so his tongue could explore. He loved how free Sam was when she was with him. She didn't hold back or try to hide. She opened herself completely to him; if possible it made her even sexier to him.

Sam was on cloud nine when she was kissing Jason. She reached back and grabbed the little pieces of hair on the back of his neck. She held tight and pressed her body further against Jason. She broke away to breathe for a second and smiled with pride when Jason frowned at the loss of contact. She smiled and started to trail kisses down his neck.

"Hey, um Sam…" Jason breathed heavily as Sam continued to press light, feathery kisses along his neck. The action was making it quite difficult to get his words out in coherent sentences. "Yes?" Sam asked with a seductive little voice. "I know how much you love the…." Jason lost his words for a moment when Sam started pressing hard kisses right behind his ear; the spot that she knew always made him weak. Sam smiled, knowing that she had such a strong effect on him. "Um, love the fireworks and all but you think you'd mind if we skipped the ending and head inside?" He asked with a hurried, rough breath.

Sam laughed against Jason's neck. "What, you mean miss this great firework show out here?" "Yep." Jason answered quickly. All he could think about, at the moment, was taking every article of clothing off of Sam's tiny body and having his way with her all night. "Well I don't know. You know how much I love firework shows." Sam teased.

Jason moaned as Sam's hands began roaming up under his shirt and tracing little patterns against his chest. His breath stopped again as she began placing kisses along his collarbones and on his skin in between the V-neck of his shirt. "Sammmm" he hummed. Sam laughed, knowing full well she was torturing him. "Well on one condition." Sam replied as she continued kissing. "Anything!" Jason exclaimed. Sam looked up into Jason's blue eyes and answered, "Promise we can make our own fireworks show?" Sam said with a seductive grin.

Jason could help but laugh at Sam's demand. He smiled down at her and placed a strong kiss on her lips. "Oh, I think we can manage that." He answered with a grin. Sam smiled back. Jason reached down and scooped Sam up from behind her knees. Sam giggled. She loved it when Jason took control and grabbed her without warning.

Jason carried Sam inside while placing continual kisses along her mouth and neck. He somehow managed to close the doors behind them and make it to the stairs without hitting anything. He figured it was because he had done this so many times he just knew where everything was without even looking. It felt so good to hold Sam like this again. He made it up the stairs and pushed open the door to their bedroom. Jason gently placed Sam down on the floor and began kissing her neck again. Sam smiled and stepped back from him. She turned around towards the bed. She stopped walking, however, when she noticed that something was off. "Jason?"

Jason looked at Sam and was confused when he saw her puzzled expression. "What's wrong?" Sam looked around the room again and then back to Jason before replying. "Everything is basically exactly where it was before I left." Sam said. Jason looked around the room and just shrugged. Sam didn't buy it; she could tell Jason's eyes were looking everywhere in the room but at her. "Jason?" She prompted. Jason looked up at Sam and she was surprised when she saw a hint of embarrassment in his eyes. Jason rarely ever gets embarrassed, let alone shows it. The last time she can remember was when they came down the stairs half naked and making out, only to find their living room filled with their closest friends and her two little sisters. Even then however, he hid his embarrassment very well.

Jason looked over at Sam and sighed. "Yea well it looks the same because I haven't really been sleeping in here." Jason said quietly. Sam's face portrayed her shock and confusion perfectly. "What? Why wouldn't you sleep in here? Where did you sleep?" She asked quickly. "The guest room…" Jason answered. "Jason why were you sleeping in the guest room?" Sam asked curiously. Jason sighed and walked towards Sam. He reached up with his right hand and grabbed the side of her face. He let his thumb trail across her cheek. "Because you weren't here." He answered honestly. He watched Sam's eyes as he continued. "I tried sleeping in our bed after that first night you left, but I couldn't do it. It felt weird… wrong almost." He finished.

Sam looked up into Jason's blue eyes and melted. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall at Jason's admission. Jason's face turned to alarm when he saw more tears on Sam's face. "Sam? Why are you crying again!?" He asked quickly.

"Jason I'm crying because that is the most romantic yet stupidest thing I have ever heard." Sam said with a sweet laugh. "Thank you?" Jason answered with a confused face. He would never understand the whole crying over romantics thing. He really didn't even see how what he said was romantic; it was just the truth. Sam laughed. "You don't even see how what you said was so romantic." She reached up and kissed his lips again. Jason just smiled before answering. "It was the truth Sam. That's all."

"It was also crazy. The guest bed is definitely not comfortable." Jason had to agree with her there. "No, it definitely isn't." Sam reached up and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck once again. "Well can you sleep in our bed if I'm here?" Sam asked with a smile. Jason smiled a crooked little smile and nodded his head in return. "However," Sam began as she stepped back from Jason and slowly pulled the black t-shirt over her head. "I think there are some other things you and I could do in this bed first." Sam finished with a sexy little smile. Jason's smile grew even bigger the moment Sam started taking her – well his – shirt off.

Jason sucked his breath in and looked over Sam's beautiful body. He walked up to her in one quick movement; reaching his arm around her back and pulling her in close. Sam smiled and stood up tall to meet Jason as he lowered his head to her. Jason kissed her hard and fierce. He felt like he had months to make up for with Sam. He pulled his arm up and drew Sam into his arms like he so often did before. Sam turned her kisses to his neck again as Jason walked them towards their bed. He gently laid her back onto the bed and stood up so he could stare down at her. He smiled when he saw the desire there in her eyes. He reached his hand down and let it slide softly along her toned stomach. He watched Sam's eyes shut slowly and open again as his hand lightly touched her soft skin. He knew how sensitive Sam was and he loved watching the emotions that spread across her face when they were together like this.

Jason lowered his head and replaced his hand with his mouth. He placed soft kisses all along her abdomen like earlier and reveled in the little shudders he felt from her stomach. He slowly made his way up to her small breasts. He looked up to her face before he once again lowered his head. He wanted to look into Sam's eyes and see the passion that lay there. He wasn't disappointed. Sam's eyes were filled full with hunger and love. He smiled as he lowered his head down to her small mounds. He didn't break eyes contact with her as he began placing soft kisses along the sides of her breasts. He loved watching the pleasure wash across her face.

Sam closed her eyes once more as Jason placed more kisses along her breasts. He always knew her most sensitive spots and never ceased to amaze her with his gentleness. She let her head lay back so she could just enjoy the feeling of Jason's hot mouth against her cool skin. Sam sucked in her breath when she felt Jason's tongue start making little circles along her skin. She smiled with satisfaction as she felt his hands make their way up her stomach and rest along the underside of her bra. She arched her back a little bit to show Jason what she wanted.

Jason smiled when Sam arched herself upwards slightly. He was all too happy to fulfill her wish. He let his hands glide around to her back and to the little clasp of her little red bra. He smiled with pride when he easily unclipped the piece of fabric. He slowly slid the skinny straps down her bare shoulders and inhaled sharply when he finally removed the garment completely. He looked down at Sam's small breast with lust and smiled when he saw how her nipples were already peaking upward in anticipation for him. He licked his lips and then lowered his head again.

Sam gasped with delight as Jason's hot mouth sucked on her right breast. The sensation that she felt as his tongue made little swirls around her nipple made her shudder with pleasure. She let her hands fall onto the back of Jason's head. She held him close to her as if saying he could never let go. Jason was more than fine with that. He just continued sucking at her breast lovingly. He let his left hand wonder over to her other breast, so it wouldn't feel neglected. He pressed its nipple upward with his thumb and finger. Jason smiled with delight when he heard Sam's breath hitch as he pinched it slightly. He loved hearing that sound come from her. He took her other nipple in between his teeth and tugged at it. Once again, he was rewarded with a slight moan from Sam.

Sam just lay there; feeling like she was in her own personal heaven. Each time Jason's tongue ran over her sensitive nipple she shuttered with pleasure. She couldn't help the loud moan that escaped from her throat when he nipped slightly at her. There was no doubt in her mind; she was in paradise. She whimpered softly when Jason's mouth released her. Jason just looked up and smiled. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the little pout on Sam's face. He leaned down and placed a long, loving kiss upon her lips. Dragging his teeth along her lip and nipping slightly, he pulled back to look once more at Sam. He smiled with satisfaction when Sam's pout transformed to a lustful grin.

Jason once again stood above Sam and looked down at her beautiful body. He smiled as he let his hands glide slowly down her abdomen to her hips. He placed a soft kiss right on her belly button as his hands began unbuttoning her jeans. Slowly pulling each leg out, he then threw her tight jeans to the floor. He grinned with lust as he looked down at an almost naked Sam.

Sam slowly sat up and positioned herself so she was kneeling on the bed in front of Jason. She smiled as pulled him tight into a kiss. She let her hands wonder down his front. Jason smiled as he felt Sam begin to slide his shirt up. He let go of the kiss so she could pull it above his head. Sam leaned forward and trailed kisses down Jason's muscular stomach. Jason's hands made their way to Sam's hair so he could hold her tight. Sam continued to kiss him as she slowly reached down to rid him of his pants.

Jason stepped back so he could free himself completely from the unwanted jeans. Sam smiled as she looked down at his growing erection hiding beneath his black boxers. She trailed her hand over his manhood and reveled in the sharp breath Jason took as she gripped him. She slid her hand inside the piece of fabric and stroked his length for a moment before slowly pulling the black fabric off his hard body. Sam smiled in delight when he sprung out of the boxers. She licked her lips with desire.

Jason's heart raced as Sam touched him. He wanted to her so bad. Reaching his hand down, he pulled Sam's chin upwards so she was looking at him. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled when he saw how much need sat there. He pulled her face close so he could once again have his mouth against hers. Jason released her face, but continued kissing her, as he gently pushed her back to the bed. His hands positioned themselves on either side of her head. All he wanted was to be inside of her this very instant. But he was adamant on going slow. It had been months sense then been together; and with everything that happened in Hawaii and afterwards, he just wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to pleasure Sam thoroughly.

Jason released Sam from their kiss so he could look down into her eyes. He smiled as he reached to move the stubborn piece of hair away from her face. When he looked into her big, brown eyes he saw no reservation; only love. He gave her a wicked little smile before he slowly slid his body down hers. He watched her face grow in anticipation as he removed her last piece of clothing from her body. He didn't break eye contact as he threw her black underwear to the floor; alongside his boxers. He once again looked into her eyes just to make sure she really wanted this. He was more than happy with what he saw.

Sam's breath labored as Jason leaned his head down to her moist opening. She shuddered at the feather light kisses he placed along the inside of her thighs. Sam's legs went weak as Jason's hand slid down her abdomen and hovered over her slick folds. She almost came apart as he blew hot air against her wetness. Jason smiled, knowing he was the cause of her pleasure. He gave her one last look before bending down to taste her.

His mouth brushed over her hotness as his tongue began to explore and she shivered again. Jason probed and teased her with combinations of tentative swirls and forceful sucking. He wanted her sweet nectar to flow all over him. The taste of her was sweet and was the most delectable thing he had ever tasted.

Sam wrapped her legs around his back in anticipation. Her body rocked the moment Jason's mouth touched her. She gripped the sheets tightly when she felt his tongue dip into her. Jason let his hands wonder up towards her breast and gently pull against them. Sam dug her heels into his skin and arched her hips into him as he massaged her with his tongue and hands. The combination of the persistent movement and sucking from him was more pleasure then Sam could withstand.

She grew weaker every passing second. Jason was going to make her lose it before he was even inside her. She couldn't take much more. Jason felt Sam getting closer as her legs began to give. She was so close. Her fingers trailed through his short hair and gripped him. She needed more and needed him to never stop the amazing things his mouth and tongue were doing to her. Every muscle in her body was building with tension. One more good suckle and she would be gone. Desperate for something to hold onto as he sent her spiraling over the edge, she grabbed the back of his head pushing and holding his head between her legs.

Sam let out a loud yell; unable to hide her pleasure any longer. "Oh, God! Jassssson. Yes! Don't stop!" Sam cried out in ecstasy as her body trembled against his mouth and hands. Her entire abdomen contracted violently over and over causing her to exhale sharply out of breath as she filled Jason's mouth with her honey. Jason smiled at his success and placed several more soft kisses against her inner thighs to calm her. He looked up to see her eyes filled with desire. He let his tongue lap at her wetness one last time so he could taste that desire as well.

Jason moved his mouth up towards her neck so he could leave his mark against her soft skin. He let his hand replace his mouth on her folds so she wouldn't feel empty. He felt her goose bumps form under his touch as his hand slipped down her smooth skin and stopped at her lower abdomen. Using only his thumb to slip between her folds, he pressed tiny circles vigorously against her button. Sam inhaled sharply as his thumb excited her. She began to rock again as Jason fondled her.

"I love you Sam." He whispered lovingly against her neck. Sam just smiled with pleasure. She could barely reply because her voice was so weak from all that Jason was doing to her. "God Jason, I love you so much!" She answered in-between shutters.

Jason pulled his thumb out from her and moved up over body. He placed his hands on either side of her face; careful to keep his weight off of her. He leaned down to place a soft kiss against her pink lips. When he came back up he looked down at her with all the love he felt. "Are you sure you want this Sam?"

Sam smiled and arched her head upwards towards him and placed a long and hard kiss against his lips to show him what she wanted. Jason smiled and kissed her back before pulling back. "I need you to say it Sam. Because I don't want to do anything if you're not completely ready. I can wait. As long as I can hold you in my arms I'm good." Jason said honestly.

Sam smiled as Jason's words. She looked him right in the eyes before answering him. "Jason Morgan, I love you and I promise I'm more than ready." "Now please, just fuck me!" Sam added crudely at the end. Jason smiled wide; knowing Sam was telling him the truth, not just what she thought he wanted to hear. He kissed her hard again as he lowered himself above her welcoming mound.

He looked into her eyes, watching her expression, as he slowly pushed into her tight folds. Sam breathed in sharply as Jason began entering her. He was going so slow that she felt as if she was going to break apart at the seams. She arched her head back as her hands scraped down his muscled back. Jason pulled her face back to look at him. He wanted to watch the pleasure in her eyes as they made love. Sam's heart stopped for a moment when she looked into Jason's eyes. She screamed out in ecstasy as Jason plunged fully into her hot wetness. "Jasssson!" Sam shouted with her rough voice. Jason loved how she got caught on the s's of his name.

Sam shuddered forcefully. He was so large and hard, and she was so small and tight. Jason rested against her forehead for a second so her body could adjust to the girth of him. He searched her face for any sense of pain or discomfort. He smiled happily when all he saw was pleasure. Sam smiled back at him.

Jason was always so gentle and caring with her. He was so careful to not crush her with his weight. However, Sam loved the feeling of him atop her as they made love. She folded her arms around his neck and pulled him fully on top of her.

Jason sucked against Sam's neck once again, as he rocked inside of her. Sam moaned with delight as Jason suckled against her weak spot. She rocked her hips in unison with his. She could tell he was trying to be gentle; but all she really wanted was to feel him deep inside. She began thrusting her hips upwards as he pushed in and out of her folds. Jason smiled, sensing what Sam wanted. He quickened his movements and pulsed fiercely in and out of her hot wetness. He let go of her neck and grabbed a hold of her soft lips once again. He kissed her rough and passionately as he moved within her.

Sam quickly opened her mouth to allow Jason's tongue to enter. She held him tight as she met his every thrust with just as much force. She began circling her hips as she thrust upwards. The movement caused him to touch her most sensitive spot. She moaned with pleasure. Jason felt the vibration from her throat and grew even harder from it. That mixed with the circles her hips were making, made his body go insane. "Fuck Sammmm!" Jason growled with pleasure. He pounded into her with even more force as his need continued to grow. He could feel Sam approaching closer to the edge.

Sam continued to moan as Jason pounded against her. She could feel herself losing control. She reached towards Jason and pressed her lips behind his ear. She began sucking and kissing his sensitive spot. She felt Jason shudder at the feeling and smiled. Jason couldn't help the loud moan that escaped as Sam swirled her tongue across his skin. He felt himself on the edge of exploding. He wanted them to release together. He quickened his pace as he felt her teetering on the edge.

"Come for me Sam! Right now!" He yelled against her skin as he placed more kisses against her neck. Sam just screamed with joy as Jason pounded against her one last time; driving himself deep within her. Her toes curled as she let herself fall over the edge with him. Jason released himself into her just as she fell. He took a couple labored breathes before collapsing on top of her. Jason quickly pulled out from Sam and rolled on to his side, next to her, so he wouldn't crush her.

Sam breathed heavily as he body rocked with aftershocks. Jason reached over to kiss her neck as he placed his hand over her heart. He could feel it beating rapidly against his palm and smiled with pride. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her. Sam turned her head and found herself starring into the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. She smiled at Jason with pure joy running across her face.

She leaned in and placed a long kiss against his hard chest. "I love you." She whispered against his hot skin. Jason smiled and pulled Sam into his arms. He rolled onto his back and let Sam curl into him as he pulled the covers up over them. He ran his hand through her silky curls as her head laid against his chest. "I love you too Sam."

Sam smiled as she felt her eyes closing. She let herself drift off to sleep, as she listened to the sound of Jason's heart beating against her cheek. It was once of the best sounds she had ever heard. Jason too, let his eyes close. He laid there and held Sam tightly to him; afraid he would wake up and find this was all a dream. He placed a soft kiss against the crown of her head before allowing his body to shut down and sleep peacefully for the first time in months.

* * *

**Chapter ten done!Wwell... did you like it? Come on, you can be honest. :) Does anyone else wish we would actually get a love scene on the actual show? I mean, when Sonny and whoever he is doing that month have a love scene, they go like all out. Same with Carly, Johnny, and Lulu. But every Jasam love scene we have ever had (which isn't many) as been short:/ Maybe it's just me... lol -Sawyer**


	11. Chapter 11

Merry belated Christmas present:) Sorry this took so long, first semester of college is insane! LOL. But been home for two weeks and don't have to go back until January 14th, so hopefully I can get some chapters up before I go back. Anyway, I jump a month a head in this chapter. If you guys didn't watch the story line in August and past that then this could be slightly confusing. Basically Jerry tried poisoning the whole town through the water supply. Sam and Jason both ended up in hospital - Sam because she was sick from water and Jason cause he was shot trying to save Elizabeth. They ended up talking and us viewers got the most precious "what-if" story line for two days straight. After that stuff was set into motion that allowed Jason to figure out Sam's baby was actually alive. I advise going and watching if you didn't. Anyways, this is my version following the reconciliation of Jason and Sam on Fourth of July. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11:

He laid there and held Sam tightly to him; afraid he would wake up and find this was all a dream. He placed a soft kiss against the crown of her head before allowing his body to shut down and sleep peacefully for the first time in months.

*August 24th, 2012*

"Sam!" Jason yelled as he watched Sam's body fall slowly to the ground only five feet away from him. He ran to her to catch her before her limb body hit the cold dock below her. He grabbed her in his arms starring at her with terror and confusion. It wasn't even a minute ago they were standing on the docks watching the waves crash in the water. Sam had said she had a headache but she was standing and talking just fine; now she was lying unconscious in his arms. Without giving it another thought, Jason scooped Sam up and began running to their car. He gently laid her in the back seat as he ran to jump into the driver's side and start the car. He pulled out of the docks as fast as possible while still making sure not to hurt Sam by going too quickly. He probably ran five stop signs on his way to the hospital but all he could think about was Sam lying unconscious in the back.

Jason tried talking to Sam as he drove, trying to get her to wake up. His mind kept flashing back to a couple years ago when Sam was infected during the virus outbreak. She was perfectly fine one moment and the next she was passed out on the couch, just like now. He whipped the car into the emergency area and quickly jumped out to grab Sam.

"We need some help!" Jason screamed as he ran into the ER of General Hospital. Epiphany quickly ran over to Jason the moment she saw a limp Sam in his arms. "What happened?" the nurse asked quickly.

"I don't know. She was perfectly fine then she just collapsed." Jason answered with fear evident in his usually calm voice. Epiphany yelled at an orderly to grab a gurney and take Sam into Room One. "Just wait for Dr. Webber to check her out then you can see her ok." Epiphany told Jason before he could follow Sam and the doctors behind the curtain.

Jason stood motionless by the nurses' desk as he saw Steve Webber run behind the curtain where Sam was. He just wanted to know what was going on. After fifteen minutes, he was about to go demand answers from someone when he saw Steve come out. "How is she?" He asked with a rush.

"Stable," Steve answered, "but we aren't really sure what happened." Jason just looked at the doctor with annoyance. "What do you mean you don't know?" Jason asked exasperated; _"fucking hospital"_ he thought. "Look, her vitals were through the roof when we first started examining her. But they have seemed to have stabilized a little when we hooked her up to an IV. However, she is still running an extremely high fever." Steve answered. "I need you to tell me everything you can about what Sam has been doing in the past 48 hours, including things she ate."

"She hasn't done anything. She has gone to her PI office and been at our place. That's it." Jason said. "What about food; what has she eaten?" Steve continued. "I… We had Chinese last night and this morning we ate at Kelly's." Jason answered again wondering what Steve was getting at. "What does any of this have to do with what is wrong with Sam?"

"I don't know yet Mr. Morgan. I am just trying to figure out what happened so I can treat your wife." Steve answered calmly. "What are you not telling me?" Jason demanded. He could sense that Steve was holding something back. Steve sighed, "we ran a blood test and something came back off. We don't know what it is but it looks like there is a foreign pathogen in Sam's system." Steve paused as he saw the confusion on the hit man's face. "It looks like Sam might have been poisoned." Steve added bluntly.

Jason's face fell. "What do you mean poisoned?" he questioned. "She has been with me; I would have seen if someone tried to poison her." Steve looked at the man in front of him; it was true that he never really liked Jason Morgan, mainly because of his chosen profession and connection to his sister, but he knew that the man love Sam fiercely. "Whatever it is, it contains the same structure and is causing the same symptoms that put Jocelyn and Alexis in the hospital a couple days ago." Steve said softly. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he was afraid that it was soon going to stretch to a much larger scope than just three patients.

"That doesn't make sense. Alexis and Jocelyn were poisoned by someone who injected them with something." Jason expressed with exasperation. "Sam hasn't been out of my sight long enough for someone to hurt her." His usual calmness was far gone; now he was purely focused on the possibility that someone had poisoned Sam with the same thing that almost killed her mother and his goddaughter.

"We are doing everything we can to bring her fever down, but as of now nothing is working. It is acting the same as when Alexis and Jocelyn were here. We looked for a prick mark on her arm like they had but we can't seem to find one." Steve answered honestly. He wouldn't let Jason know, but he was just as worried has him. "Can I see her?" Jason asked. "Ya. She is awake but drifting in and out of consciousness. Jocelyn and Alexis' fever eventually came down but I don't know enough of what happened to Sam to be able to say that will happen in her case as well." Steve looked at the hit man and noticed that he looked more like a lost boy then the stone cold killer he was. He sighed before speaking again, "make sure she doesn't exasperate herself ok." Jason just nodded and walked towards Sam's room.

Jason sat on the chair next to Sam's bed. She looked so peaceful, but he could see she was sick; her skin was pale and her hands extremely hot. He moved the stubborn pieces of hair out of her eyes, purely out of habit. "Jason?" Sam groaned softly. "I'm here." Jason answered quickly. Sam reached out and felt Jason's hand against her own. "What happened?" she asked quietly. "Tell me what you remember."

"Uh… we were at the docks," Sam whispered, "not sure how we got here though." "You fainted." Jason told her softly. "How do you feel?" Sam closed her eyes. "Tired. And weak." Jason frowned; he wished Steve would just figure out what it is going on already. "Did they say why I fainted?" Sam asked. Jason paused, he didn't want to lie or hide information from Sam, but he didn't want to scare her either. "Jason, I know when something is on your mind and it's obvious you are struggling with something. Just tell me."

Jason smiled; Sam has always been able to read him when most people cannot. "Steve said that you are experiencing some of the same symptoms that your mom and Jocelyn had when they were in the hospital a couple days ago." Jason said cautiously while watching Sam's reaction. Sam looked at him with both confusion and fear. "But my mom and Joss were poisoned." Sam said quickly trying to deny what Jason was telling her.

Just as Jason was about to answer her Steve came barging in. "Just figured out why Sam is sick." Steve spoke quickly as he ran to turn on the TV that was mounted on the wall opposite of Sam's bed. "What are you talking about?" Jason said quickly. He was getting frustrated with Dr. Webber quickly. "Look." Steve said as he turned the TV on.

Sam and Jason looked with wide eyes as a guy they knew all too well appeared on the screen above them. "Jerry!" Both exclaimed with surprise. "He's dead!" Sam practically yelled as Jerry's face starred back at her. "Apparently not." Steve said with grim sarcasm. "Just listen to him." Jason and Sam continued to stare at the screen as they listened to Jerry explain his plan to poison the whole town through Port Charles' water supply. Jason looked quickly to Sam when he realized that this was the reason she was sick. "So far what I have heard is the water was contaminated late last night. Sam you are the only one who has come in with serious symptoms but others have come in complaining of feeling ill. We are suspecting they will soon be in the same situations as you." Steve explained.

"Do we know what the hell he did?" Sam asked. "So far all we know is the water is contaminated. Dr. Drake and a couple others are trying to look into Alexis' and Jocelyn's cases to see how they recovered so spontaneously and see if they can create a cure before this gets too far out of hand."

"How come Sam is the only one who was seriously affected so far?" Jason asked curiously. "If the water is contaminated then why is she the only one in here with a raging fever?" Sam squeezed Jason's hand to tell him to calm down. He looked at her with somber eyes; he knew Sam was scared, he could see it in her eyes. He let his thumb run softly back and forth across her hand to soothe her.

"Sam have you drank any water in the last 24 hours?" Steve asked. "Um. Not directly, no. I ate dinner and breakfast but didn't have a glass of water."

"So why would she be more affected than others?" Jason wondered aloud.

"I know this is going to sound like a crazy question but have you had any contact with Jerry in the past 48 hours?" Steve asked but quickly regretted it by the look on Sam and Jason's face.

"We didn't even know Jerry Jax was alive." Jason spoke with frustration. He knew Steve was just trying to find out what is going on but did he really think Sam just had casual encounters with a man who has tried to repeatedly kill her in the past.

"Um…" Sam spoke quietly. Both Jason and Steve whipped their heads towards Sam and looked at her with questioning eyes. "What does 'um' mean Sam?" Jason asked with a severe tone. He knew there was no way Sam would hide the fact that she had seen Jerry. Sam could tell what Jason was thinking. "No I haven't seen or talked to Jerry." Sam began. "However, when I was at the PI office yesterday something might have happened."

"Something as in what Sam?" Jason questioned. He figured she would have told him if something had happened. "I don't really know. One moment I was sitting at my desk reading over a case we had just gotten and the next thing I know I am waking up on the couch and two hours had passed." Sam explained. Both Jason and Steve looked at her questionably. "What else Sam?" Jason asked; he knew Sam was holding back.

"I'm pretty sure I had a tail on me when I was on the way to the office. I thought I lost him by the time I got there but now I am wondering if maybe they actually got to the office before me and were hiding in the back area."

"Why do you think that?" Steve asked. Sam and Jason seemed to understand what the other was saying but he was confused on how Sam was putting this all together. "Because the back of my neck was sore when I woke up and when I looked in the mirror there was a red mark." Sam said quietly, knowing Jason was going to be mad she didn't say anything.

Jason just starred at Sam. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Jason I wasn't trying to hide anything. Honestly, I just didn't think it was big deal and then I got a call from a client and just forgot."

"Let me see Sam." Steve said. "When we noticed there was similarities between your symptoms and Alexis' and Jocelyn's we checked your arms for any marks like theirs but didn't find any. I don't know why I didn't think he would inject you somewhere else."

Sam pulled back her hair and propped herself up so Steve could see her neck. Steve looked at the red mark on the back of Sam's neck and sighed. "It definitely looks like the same mark as Alexis' and Jocelyn's."

"But Alexis and Jocelyn recovered quickly. Does this mean Sam will too?"

"Honestly, I am not sure. I hope so." Steve answered. "Only thing I don't understand is why Jerry would infect you, Alexis, and Jocelyn personally, and leave everyone else to become infected through the water."

"Jocelyn is Jerry's niece and he and my mom had a thing at one point, so I don't know why he would want to hurt them." Sam mused. "As for me, he has tried to kill me multiple times so I guess I am not really surprised."

"He didn't hurt Jocelyn and Alexis." Patrick Drake announced as he walked into the room. "Epiphany told me you were in here Steve."

"What do you mean he didn't hurt Jocelyn or my mom?" Sam asked.

"After looking at the blood work and everything that happened while they were in the hospital and since they left, I think he actually gave them an antidote."

"That would explain how one minute they were on the verge of dying and the next perfectly fine." Steve added. "There is no way Jerry Jax would give me an antidote to save my life." Sam said with confusion. She had no idea what Jerry was up to but she knew it most likely wasn't going to end well.

"Which means he directly injected you with the poison; it explains why you have been experiencing symptoms faster and stronger than others." Patrick spoke to the three.

"So now what?" Jason asked, addressing the two doctors in the room. He didn't have a particularly close relation with either of the two men, but he just wanted to know how they were going to help Sam.

"As of now we are working with Alexis' and Jocelyn's blood and seeing how we can manipulate what Jerry gave them so we can create a mass antidote." Patrick explained. "The fact that Sam is awake and talking is a good sign. It shows that we may have some time before this virus seriously affects its host."

Sam leaned her head back on the pillow. This was all too much: Jerry being alive, the town being infected by some biochemical virus through the water supply, her being injected; she just wanted to sleep.

"Sam?" Jason noticed Sam was starting to drift off has Patrick was explaining what was going on. "Ya. I'm good. This is just a lot." Sam reassured him.

"Dr. Webber," Epiphany spoke hastily as she walked into the room, "we need you out in the ER. We have multiple patients coming in and Dr. Quartemain has asked that all staff be out there to help."

"Sam you need to rest ok." Steve addressed his patient as he followed Epiphany and Patrick out. "K." she answered sleepily.

Jason brought Sam's hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss against her palm. "So I guess this is it." Sam mused with a non-humorous laugh. Jason scowled at Sam's statement. "No. We have gone up against Jerry before Sam. Don't talk like he has already won."

Sam just smiled up at Jason as she placed her hand against his cheek. "I love you." Jason looked at Sam with his soft blue eyes and gave her the sternest look he could muster at this point. "Stop Sam. I am going to find Jerry and I will choke him until he gives up the antidote he gave to Alexis and Jocelyn."

Sam laughed. "Jason, you really think Jerry is just going to be sitting out in the open waiting for someone to find him? And even if you do find him, you know damn well he doesn't care what you do to him; he will never give up the antidote."

Jason looked at Sam with side eyes. He knew she was right, but he refused to believe that his was the end. "I want to call my mom and explain to her what is going on. She has probably seen the news and is freaking out right now about Jerry being back." "I am going to go find him Sam, and I will kill him." Jason spoke softly yet Sam could hear the menace in his voice.

Jason placed a kiss atop Sam's forehead and turned to leave but was stopped when Sam clung to his hand. "Jason…" Sam looked at Jason with pleading eyes as she spoke, "don't leave."

"I'll be back, but I know the police are going to be looking for Jerry right now and I know him better. I can help find him Sam."

"I'm asking you to stay with me Jason." Sam pleaded.

Jason knew Sam was scared – he could hear it in her voice and it was sprawled across her face. Sam usually tried to hide all her fear and stay strong for everyone; the very fact that she was allowing her fear to be broadcasted so plainly across her face showed just how scared she really was. Jason nodded and stood up. He picked Sam up out of her bed, careful not to disturb her IV wires, and laid down on the hospital bed with her tucked into his side.

"I love you Sam." Jason expressed while placing kisses against her forehead. "I love you to Jason." Sam replied as she curled into Jason's side. She held onto him as tight as she could.

Jason could feel Sam drifting to sleep next him. His mind was going insane with all the recent revelations. He had just gotten Sam back and there was no way he was going to lose her again.


End file.
